The Very Last Heir of the Blacks
by the-majick-one-ara
Summary: What if Sirius had a daughter that he never told anyone about? Then, when she finds Harry and goes to Hogwart's, a first year turns up dead.. Chapter 10 up! It seems Dumbledore has turned against them.. (very bad at summaries).luv-Ara
1. Melova BlackHiquoree

It had been three weeks since the day that Harry Potter had ridden the Hogwart's express to King's Cross and had met up with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Cousin Dudley Dursley. He was now writing letters to his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger who were in the same house as him at the school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had sent him letters, but they had to send it to him in the usual Muggle post-mail because his Uncle Vernon was keeping a gun to scare off any owls that came to close to there home of Number Four Private Drive. The Dursleys treated Harry a little better than they ever had because of the warnings form Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, "Mad-Eye" Moody, and Tonks. Harry couldn't find himself to complain about how they were treating him. They told the neighbor's that he didn't go to that horrible school for misbehaved boys anymore, and he could go to Mrs. Figg's whenever he wanted to and talk to her about news in the Wizarding world. The news of Sirius Black's death and innocence of not committing the crime of killing his school-mate Wormtail had finally reached all of Harry's world. It had been on the cover of the Daily Prophet some odd weeks ago, and everybody, of course, believed the newspaper. Harry couldn't help think if they had just believed Dumbledore in the first place, things might have been different. Sirius would not have had to stay in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for so long, and Kreacher wouldn't have found out about the connection between him and Harry, which had been the downfall of Sirius, and the family of the Black's. But the world of witches and wizards wasn't so easily convinced. They had barely believed Harry when he said that dementors had been sent on him in Little Whinging. Or that Voldemort had returned.  
  
As he was writing all of the information store in his head to Hermione and Ron, besides the things that they absolutely needed to know, he decided that what he was writing wasn't extremely appropriate to tell them. He would have liked to tell Sirius, but he was . . . . .. . he couldn't say it, he didn't want to think about it. He still couldn't except what he was feeling right now, so, folding up his feelings and storing them inside his table-desk drawer, he made his way to his dresser for his pajamas. It's not like he had to make a great effort to do so, all he had to do was stand up, turn left, walk three steps, open his dresser drawer and pull them out. He took off his street clothes and pulled on his p.j.'s. He jumped backwards onto his bed and crawled under the dusty covers provided for him and turned off the light.  
  
But he couldn't go to sleep, it was a dark and windy night, and the only thing that was on his mind at the moment were the voices behind that black veil; the one that had taken Sirius from him. Luna Lovegood had said anyway that she never had really lost her mother because of the voices of the voices behind that black curtain, but what did that mean? Luna was, anyway, the daughter of the editor for he Wizard Tabloid, The Quibbler, but she wouldn't make up something so silly about her dead mother, would she?  
  
Harry lie awake in bed, wondering when the pain would stop, when he would finally realize that Sirius was . . ..gone. He couldn't bear the thought. He stood up and walked over to his window, looking at his snowy owl, Hedwig, sleep peacefully in her cage. He had just looked down at the sidewalk when he noticed that there was a girl walking toward his house, holding a small piece of paper, in a T-shirt, shorts, and high-tops. He walked downstairs and opened the door to a girl a little shorter than him with wavy black hair and stunningly black eyes. Harry could have sworn she looked just like Sirius but, ou of his pain, could have been imagining things.  
  
"It's a little late to be out on a walk, don't you think?" Harry asked her  
  
"Ya, but, I'm not sure if I have the right address, is this Number Four Private Drive?" she said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, good. Um, are you Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes, and you are?"  
  
"Melova Black-Hiquoree, to different last names. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Wait, you're last name is Black? That's impossible."  
  
"How is that impossible, ,y father's last name was Black, or so I think it is. You see, I was just released form and orphanage called UnderWater's. Well, I wasn't really released, I actually found an opened door and walked out without any authority at all." She said this with a slight giggle." But, that's beside the point. I traced down my heritage and found that you were the only person who would really no where my father is. I got you phone number and address," she handed the little piece of paper that she was holding to him, " and then I found out that my father is you're godfather, so, you could say we're long-lost brother and sister or something."  
  
When she had finished, Harry felt like he was going to collapse. He steeped out of the doorway and offered for her to come in. She took the offer graciously and stepped inside out of the cold. As they made there way up to Harry's room, he made sure that he hadn't woken up his aunt or uncle, or even worse, Dudley, who would let the whole neighborhood know that Harry had had a girl over in the middle of the night. As soon as he knew that the coast was clear, he walked to his room, expecting Melova to be right behind him, found her sitting at his desk, petting Hedwig through her cage.  
  
"Your owl's beautiful."  
  
"How did you? Oh, never mind," he said as he shut the door behind him looking at Melova who was now straddling his chair with her arms folded across the back, looking up at Harry.  
  
"God, she looks just like Sirius," Harry thought as he sat down on his bed. "So, you were saying . . ," he said aloud.  
  
"Oh, yes, you see my father is Sirius Black. My mother is the late Mary- Anne Jolivia Hiquoree. She died over 8 years ago, when I was 3. I came here because to my references, you are my father's godson. I was hoping maybe that, if he hadn't left you, too, you could help me find him. Or, at least tell me where he was, so I could see if I could hopefully get to him," she said sincerely.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't help you."  
  
"Why not? Did he leave you, too?"  
  
"You could say that," Harry said looking down at his feet, trying not to cry. He didn't want to tell her about what had happened to Sirius, so he stood up and walked to his dresser, pulled out the article of The Daily Prophet explaining Sirius' death. He handed it to Melova who looked down at it and then looked up at harry with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I see what you mean, "she said, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "Were you two really close?"  
  
"Ya, he was like the father that I never had," he said, amazed with himself that he was able to talk about Sirius in the open with a complete stranger. Well, she was, anyway, his daughter.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm sorry for wasting your time. I guess I might as well leave, as seeing how me being an orphan has just been confirmed," she said getting up and walking towards the door. Her hand was on the door-knob when Harry said, "If you want to stay here, I bet my aunt and uncle wouldn't mind. Either that or I could ask Mrs. Figg if she could take care of you until school starts."  
  
"That's sweet of you, " she said, smiling, "but I'm not enrolled in any school."  
  
"You are if you're Sirius' daughter. You're eleven right?" he said standing up, she seemed a little tall to be eleven.  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well, then you will start Hogwarts next semester."  
  
"Hogwarts? What's Hogwarts?" Melova asked, she was getting confused. This boy was talking nonsense.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you about it?"  
  
"Tell me what? You guys aren't part of some Mafia, are you?"  
  
"No," Harry said, amazed that she didn't even know what Hogwarts was. Then it hit him, she didn't know what Hogwarts was because her mother had been a Muggle, and it was the only thing that was possible. "You're mum wasn't a witch was she?"  
  
"Of course not! How could you say that about my MOTHER!"  
  
" No, I didn't mean it in a bad way, I mean, she was unmagical. You see, Sirius was a wizard. If he were your father, you would have gotten the magical gene from him, and you would be a witch. Half-blood of course, but a witch all the same."  
  
"What do you mean, I would be a witch?"  
  
"Has anything ever happened to you that you couldn't explain, Melova?" Harry asked, remembering that that was exactly what Hagrid had asked him in his first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, Mitch Gritt threw a punch at me once, and it backfired and hit him in the face," she said.  
  
"Well, see, you can't explain that, can you?"  
  
"Well, Gritt never did have very good aim, but I don't think was even stupid to hit himself in the face," she said, smiling and giggling a little bit.  
  
"I know that you just found out that you are an orphan, but you've only been one for about a month, I've been one my whole life," he said, still amazed that he could say this in front of her, "so, I think you would fit into Hogwarts very well. I might need to contact Dumbledore and tell him that Sirius wasn't the last Black after all. I might need to tell Phineas to add another person to your family tree," then after he said this, he realized that he was rambling on and on, "but you probably want me to explain everything first, huh?"  
  
"If that's not a problem, then yes, please," she said, wondering who all these people were that he was talking about.  
  
"Well, you see, Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts." He said, realizing he should probably explain what Hogwarts was, also, "and Hogwarts is one of the two schools that I know of that teach the arts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They teach you how to fly on a broomstick," he said pulling his Firebolt out of his closet, "and how to cast spells and stuff," he said, pulling his wand out of his back pocket.  
  
"Do you get to learn how to make like, potions and stuff?" she asked, which amazed Harry.  
  
"Ya, ya, Professor Snape teaches that, and Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration. There are a whole bunch of teachers there, you know," Harry said, putting everything that he had taken out away and now wondering where she was going to sleep, "um, are you tired?"  
  
"Ya, I walked here all the way from London!" she said.  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Nope, I had to, it was the only way I could, if I took the train, then the police would probably be wondering where an eleven year-old orphan had come from, no money to take the bus, and I don't know how to fly yet," she said pointing to the closet where Harry had just put away his Firebolt.  
  
He smiled, she was more like Sirius than he had thought. "Well, you can sleep on my bed if you want to, I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"Oh, no, you sleep on the bed, I don't want to be a bother," she said finding a spot on the floor near the wall and sitting down against the wall, pulling her legs to her chest. She whispered good-night and Harry turned off the light and whispered good-night back. When he noticed that she had no blanket, he took out one of his school robes and laid it over her. She stirred a little but she eventually calmed down and went back to her slow, deep breaths while she slept. Harry curled into bed, trying to make as little noise as possible. He remembered that a few hours ago that, he had been lying there wondering what he was going to do about his pain over the loss of his godfather. Now, he was lying in the same room with his daughter who had no clue what-so-ever about what was going on in the world around her. When he finally fell asleep, he looked over at Melova and saw her turn in her sleep . . .......... 


	2. On their way to Diagon Alley

Harry woke up to somebody shaking him violently on the shoulder. When he opened his eyes, his Uncle Vernon was looking down on him, holding Melova by the back of her shirt. She looked like she had never been so scared in her whole entire life.  
  
"What is this," he asked Harry.  
  
Harry responded in the only way he knew how, he pulled out his wand from his back pocket and held it to his uncle's face. "You let go of her right now, or you will suffer the consequences," he said, hoping that that would work, but it didn't.  
  
"I know damn well that you can't use that on me while you're out of school," his uncle said, looking form the tip of Harry's wand, to Melova, back to Harry.  
  
"Oh, you do, do you? Just watch me, *Accio . . .." but after he had said the first word of the incantation, his uncle dropped Melova and looked at Harry extremely threateningly.  
  
"I could throw you out of my house right now if I wanted to boy, and just be happy that I am going to allow your little friend to stay, but if I see any funny business going on," his uncle stopped and took a breath, sliding his index finger across his neck, making a creaking sound as he did so.  
  
Harry could hear his uncle storm down the stairs, yelling at his aunt and cousin for no particular reason. Harry stood up and walked over to where Melova was lying on the floor and sat down next to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine, thanks a lot," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"No problem, I can understand that my uncle can be a little scary some times," he said, laughing a little bit and smiling back at her.  
  
"Do you think that we should go downstairs?"  
  
"Ya, but watch out for Dudley, he looks almost just like my uncle, but he doesn't turn as purple when he gets mad," he explained, laughing at his own joke. Melova laughed, too, and she stood up, with a little help from Harry, and they walked downstairs. When they reached the kitchen door, Harry walked in first, and then Melova followed closely behind. As soon as they walked in, Dudley came storming up and pushed Harry out of the way to look at his guest.  
  
"Mum, she's just a little kid, maybe 9 or 10," he screamed as his mother walked inside and looked at Melova over and over again.  
  
"11, thank you every much," she said as Mrs. Dursley came up to her, a towel in her hands. It looked like she was drying them off, but Melova noticed that she was just gripping onto the towel as if to hide something. "Hello, I'm Melova, you must be Mrs. Dursley," Melova said, introducing herself and holding out her hand. "Harry talked so positively about you, but he never told me how young you are, you must be in your mid-20's," she said.  
  
Petunia took her hand and shook it. "You really are a positive little girl aren't you," she said.  
  
"Well, I just try act my most polite in front of royalty," she said, bowing.  
  
"Harry, I think you found yourself a pretty down to Earth woman."  
  
"What? She's not my girlfriend! She's eleven for heaven's sake," he exclaimed. Did his aunt actually believe what Melova was telling her?  
  
"Now, Mrs. Dursley, I don't want to be rude, but if you allow me to stay in your lovely home, I will work for you day in and day out. I men, I have to do my fair share of work, don't you think?" Melova said.  
  
"Now, now, a girl like you must have been brought up by perfect parents," Harry's aunt said. When Melova heard this the smile faded from her face and she turned as pale as a ghost did.  
  
"Actually, madam, I was brought up by Madam Rimes at the UnderWater's Orphanage in London," she said, looking like she had just been hit smack- dab in the face with a cannonball.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Who were your parents," Aunt Petunia questioned. Harry looked from her to Melova and it looked like Melova had just been slapped in the face.  
  
"Mary-Anne Jolivia Hiquoree was my mother. And my father was Sirius Black," when she said this, the smile faded from Petunia's face and it turned to a cold stone.  
  
"As in Harry's godfather, Sirius Black?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Melova answered.  
  
"Well, that explains why you are here. You do know that he died over a month ago, right?" Petunia asked.  
  
"God, what a stupid question, she just said that she was an orphan like, 3 minutes ago," Harry said. His aunt shot him an evil glance.  
  
"Go to your room, right now, mister, no breakfast, and if I haven't found out what your punishment is by tea-time, no lunch, either," Aunt Petunia ordered.  
  
Harry had just turned around when Melova said, "Ma'am, may I go instead of him?"  
  
"Ya, sure, just as long as one of you is punished," she said, turning around and heading to the oven, which was now emitting smoke into the rest of the kitchen.  
  
She walked past Harry when he said, "I owe you."  
  
"No, you don't. But, now we're even for this morning, ok?" she said, looking at him.  
  
"Sure, thanks," he said, smiling at her.  
  
"No problem."  
  
He watched her walk up the stairs, and then headed towards the table and sat down. When his aunt brought the food to the table, his uncle said what he was expecting he would ask, "Where'd you pick her up, Harry. Bringing a complete stranger into OUR house. WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!" He looked like he would turn into a raspberry, his face was so purple.  
  
"She just showed up at the front door in the middle of the night," he said, poking at his eggs.  
  
"Oh, ya, you expect us to believe that, do you, well you're wrong," Dudley said after taking a particularly large swig of orange juice and asking his mother to pass the syrup for his flapjacks.  
  
"What? I swear that's how she got here," he said with his mouth full of bacon.  
  
"Oh, sure, for all we know, you could have brought here form some foreign country. There could be some disease on her that we don't even know about," his aunt exclaimed, after passing the syrup to Dudley.  
  
"She didn't come from a foreign country. She told you herself, she came form the UnderWater's Orphanage in London. I don't know how she got our address, but she said that she traced me down somehow, maybe the police or something," he told them, while he looked form one of them to the other. He couldn't believe that they were acting like this.  
  
"OUR address!!!!! Boy, I must remind you that we took you in through the pure kindness of our hearts!" his uncle said, he looked more purple than he ever had.  
  
"Don't give me that damn b-s. Dumbledore told me about why you had to take me in! You can't hide it form me anymore! HE TOLD ME EVERYTHING," Harry shouted, standing up and walking out of the room.  
  
"You believe that crack-pot!! How old is he, a 100? How do you know he hasn't lost his marbles already?" his uncle screamed at him as Harry walked to the door.  
  
At hearing this, Harry turned around and pulled out his wand, "What did you say about Dumbledore?" His aunt gasped. Dudley's mouth dropped open, and a little bit of his chewed up food that had been stuffing his mouth, fell out as he looked at his father to Harry.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Vernon screamed.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't?" Harry said. NO sooner had he muttered the first syllable of the incantation than Melova walked in and said, "I heard shouting and I thought I might come down . . .. and . . .. see . . .. what . . .. the . . ..problem . . .. was?" she ended the last word in a kind of squeak and tackled Harry before he could say the rest of the spell.  
  
"Harry, what are you thinking?" she said as she looked down at him. Petunia fainted. Dudley screamed with his mouth still full of food, little crumbs shooting in every direction. Melova stood up and pulled Harry up with her.  
  
"Melova, you're not in this. HE INSULTED DUMBLEDORE!!!" he shouted at her as she picked him up off the floor and he put his wand back in his pocket.  
  
" I don't care what he did, Harry. I'm not going to let you harm your own family!"  
  
"They aren't my family, Melova. They just keep me locked up in that dusty room all day!"  
  
"Harry, family is a precious thing. You have to learn that!"  
  
"I don't want to learn that I have to respect these horrible people," he said, pointing at the table where the Dursleys sat, looking at these two have a row.  
  
"Harry, please, don't hurt them. You will regret it later, believe me," she said, she had tears in her eyes now. He didn't want to be in this anymore. He stormed up to his room and sat on his bed. Melova walked in a few minutes later and knocked on the open door, looking at Harry who was facing the wall, obviously ignoring her.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Go away," he said. Then he noticed that the article of the Daily Prophet about Sirius was lying open on his desk. "Did you read the article?"  
  
"Yes," she said, "I never knew that he was a criminal."  
  
"HE WAS INNOCENT!"  
  
"Yes, Harry, I know he was. That Wormtail man came to the orphanage and tried to adopt me a few times," she said, sitting on the chair near the desk.  
  
"He what?"  
  
"I know, it seems almost impossible that HE would know that I existed, when my father didn't even know. That You-Know-Who man must have told him," she said, "What is his name anyway?"  
  
"Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Why do they call him, You-Know-Who, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"  
  
"He was the worst wizard of probably all time. He killed my parents when I was one, after that, Dumbledore dropped me off here," he explained.  
  
"You're lucky he didn't drop you off in an orphanage somewhere," she said smiling at him, "you should be thankful that the Dursleys took you in, Harry. I would be."  
  
"No you wouldn't be. They kept me inside the cupboard under the stairs for the first 11 years of my life. They made me cook breakfast every morning. They told everybody that I went to a private school called "St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys" after I turned eleven," he said, he could feel a tear rolling down his cheek. Melova wiped it off as she sat next to him on his bed.  
  
"Hey, cheer up. It's much better than watching your mother die when you're three years old. Being sent to an orphanage where you knew nobody and growing out of your bed when you were 8 years old. Only being given mush once a day to eat, and having to look for clothes that would fit you out of the garbage," she said, tears streaming down her face, "and then, on top of everything, being the most scrawny kid out of the whole orphanage and being poked at and picked on because of the scars on my arms, and the fact that I was the only one out of them that had a loving mother at one time." When she mentioned about the scars, Harry looked down at her arms, and, well enough, saw five long scars on both of her arms. Harry didn't even have to ask, as soon as he looked back up, she said, "My mom, not that she was an abusive mother, just, on our trip to America, when we went to the Grand Canyon, she was showing off, "she laughed and closed her eyes, taking a breath, and letting it out in short shutters. "She jumped from one rock to another, and then, on her way back up, I handed out my hand, she took it. Then, she slipped, I screamed, but there was nobody around, it was only I, a little three-year-old girl, lying on the ground with a 115-pound woman hanging off of both of the arms. Her nails dug deeper and deeper into my skin, while she slipped farther and farther down the cliff. Then, she fell off, as soon as she got to my wrists, she let go. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but there was nothing I could do but watch her tumble and tumble, down, down, down." When she finished, she looked up at Harry, he could see tears staining her pale porcelain skin.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said, now holding her.  
  
She cried quietly into his shoulder as Dudley walked into the room. "What's up with her?" he asked leaning against the doorway, it almost breaking on hi weight.  
  
"Go away Dudley!" Harry said as he stroked Melova on the back.  
  
"I think I have a right to know why my guests are crying!"  
  
"Mummy, why, mummy?" Melova muttered as she cried into Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Did you make her cry, Harry? I don't want to have to beat you up so early in the day. Actually, yes I do," Dudley said, smiling and cracking his large knuckles.  
  
"Since when do you care if someone is crying?"  
  
"Oh, didn't she tell you? Daddy is so utterly grateful that she jumped on you right in the middle of your little temper-tantrum, that I get to pummel anyone that hurts her in anyway what-so-ever," he snickered, cracking his knuckles louder and louder.  
  
"No, Dudley, I didn't make her cry, ok, she was telling me about her mother, and she broke-down, that's all, so, you can leave now."  
  
"Fine, but I'm watching you Potter, mark my words." And he walked out of the door, but left his threat with Harry and Melova.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked her, she just looked as confused as he did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Months went by, and finally Harry's letter came, along with Melova's. Harry hadn't told Ron or Hermione about her yet, even though he mentioned that he had a (permanent) guest living at his house at the moment. Melova stayed in Harry's room some nights, and slept on the couch other nights. But, for some odd reason, her most favorite place to hide seemed to be the cupboard under the stairs. He was afraid, until her letter came, that she might not be Sirius' daughter because she was so careful about everything that she did. Even when she said that her mother and Madam Rimes had taught her to be careful in life, he was still worried that she might have had the wrong Sirius Black in mind. She might have even had the wrong Harry Potter. When she was in the shower, the whole house could hear her sing, and Dudley even sometimes stood by the door, listening to her until the lock on the door clicked, and then he walked away. Harry got the impression that Dudley had a crush on her, but she was so young, that Harry thought it impossible. When the letters came, by Muggle postal (Dumbledore obviously knew about the temper-tantrums that Uncle Vernon had when an owl came near his house), he read over Melova's just to make sure it wasn't artificial. Sure enough, it was a genuine letter signed to Melova Black-Hiquoree from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Even after her letter came, his aunt and uncle treated her like their daughter. They had bought her some extremely beautiful dresses that fit her perfect. When they went to the picture-show or out to eat, Aunt Petunia would dress her up to where Harry couldn't stand to look at her because she was so beautiful. Harry was quite jealous, until she talked his aunt and uncle into allowing him to come to wherever they went. It was just like they had spoiled her their whole lives. It didn't matter that she was a witch, it didn't matter that she was friends with Harry, it just seemed that they were pleased that they had a "daughter" to look after.  
  
The day that they were going to go to Ron's house so they could go to Diagon Alley to get there supplies for school, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had given Melova one of the most beautiful black dresses that she had ever seen in her whole life.  
  
"It's for today, so you feel your best in a crowd of unfamiliar people," Uncle Vernon said when he saw her in the dress.  
  
The top of it was a corset, and the bottom fluffed out a little and went down to the floor. There were no sleeves, but there were extremely long gloves that were made of lace. Aunt Petunia had put foundation on her and dark green eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Her lipstick matched her dress.  
  
When Harry came down-stairs to make sure that she was ready, he saw her and almost jumped out of his socks, "Wow."  
  
"What?" she asked, turning around, "Is the lip-stick to much?"  
  
"No, it's just, wow."  
  
"Well, you two better be going, how are you getting there again?" Harry's aunt questioned.  
  
"Mr. Weasley is coming to pick them up, honey. Look at our little Melova, she's growing up do fast!" Mr. Dursley sad as he wiped a tear from his eyes.  
  
"Ok, too much love, Melova, do you want to come outside and wait with me please?" Harry said, handing her bag to her.  
  
"Ya, sure, see you guys next year," she said, walking out the front door and waving a gloved to the Dursleys.  
  
They walked outside to the street and walked to the park, where they were supposed to meet up with Mr. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and the twins. They were halfway to the park when Harry couldn't help himself anymore, "Melova, you look beautiful."  
  
"Well, thanks Harry, you don't look half-bad yourself," she said looking at his school robes. "Do you want me to carry one of those suit-cases, they look a little heavy." She looked at the two suitcases packed full of their clothes. They were going to stay at the Weasley's until the first of September when the term for Hogwarts started.  
  
"No, no, I'm good, their not that heavy," he lied, "plus, I wouldn't want you to ruin that dress."  
  
They had just reached the bust stop when a loud pop came out of nowhere and the Knight Bus came into view. "Well, this is our ride," Harry explained. He looked at Melova who was looking at the bus that had just popped out of nowhere. "Come on," he put the suitcases on board and then pulled one of her gloved hands so she would get on board as well. When they stepped inside the driver asked them for their money. Harry handed it to them and looked for The Weasley Crew. No sooner had the bus driver taken the money than he saw five familiar redheads, and one brunette, walk up to them.  
  
"Hello, Harry," Mr. Weasley said as his hand shook Harry's, "And whose is your friend?" he asked, looking at Melova.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, this is Melova Black-Hiquoree. She's a first year. She the permanent guest that I've been telling Ron and Hermione about," Harry explained, looking at both Ron and Hermione who were looking at Melova awestruck.  
  
"Oh, hi, yes, I'm Melova Black-Hiquoree," she said absent mindedly as she looked around the bus, obviously still amazed that it had come out of nowhere.  
  
"Please get behind the yellow line," the driver ordered. They walked to the seats that the Weasley's and Hermione had been saving for them. As soon as they sat down, a loud pop came out of nowhere, and Hedwig, who had been carried to the bus by Melova, was flapping her wings wildly at the sound. Harry sat in between Hermione and Ron, who were anxious to ask him something.  
  
"Where did you find her, man?" Ron asked.  
  
"Really, she looks just like . . .. Sirius . .." Hermione said looking over at Melova who was in a deep conversation with Mr. Weasley about, most likely, Muggles.  
  
"That's probably because she's Sirius daughter, you guys, you know what this means? The very last heir of the Blacks isn't dead, she's it," he said, looking back and forth at the two of them.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean she's Sirius' daughter? He would have told someone if he had a daughter," Hermione said, looking confused.  
  
"Hermione, Sirius didn't know about her. I mean, she turned up at my door at 1 o'clock in the morning wondering if I knew where he was! I mean, she looks exactly like him, it's not like it's a coincidence she would be looking for a Harry Potter and a Sirius Black, and look exactly like Sirius!"  
  
"Harry, I just don't want you to get your hopes up, I know how much you miss Sirius, but, I mean, just in case she isn't Sirius' daughter, don't get your hopes up, ok?" Hermione implored him.  
  
But he couldn't help hit. He looked at Mr. Weasley at Melova Black- Hiquoree, and knew, eep-down, that she was Sirius' daughter. 


	3. Family Reunion

While Harry and Melova were heading towards Ollivander's to get Melova's wand, they ran into the one person Harry was hoping he could avoid, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hello, Potter, I see you've got yourself a girlfriend," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend, whoever you are," Melova said, stepping in front of Harry.  
  
"Ooh, and she's pretty, too. You must fancy her a lot, Potter, ' Malfoy said looking form Harry back to Melova.  
  
"Why would I fancy you're cousin, Malfoy?" he asked. Malfoy seemed to have heard what he said because he looked at Melova, who was now looking questioningly at Harry. "Oh, ya, Melova, meet Draco Malfoy, your, what, second or third cousin, Malfoy?"  
  
"How many Blabbering Beverages have you been chugging lately, Potter?"  
  
"None, maybe one or two butter-beers at the Leaky Cauldron, but that's it."  
  
Well, they must have given you something else, because you aren't making any sense."  
  
But when Malfoy's mother came walking up and looked at Melova and Harry, it looked like she was in pain. Her eyes hot open, her mouth fell open, and she started muttering incomprehensible words.  
  
"Mum, what is it?" Malfoy said when he noticed his mother was right behind him.  
  
"Melova?" Mrs. Malfoy said.  
  
"Yes?" Melova said. She seemed surprised that this complete stranger knew her name.  
  
"Melova Black?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's impossible, you're supposed to be dead," she said, covering her mouth.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Melova asked.  
  
"I'm Narcissa Malfoy. I'm your cousin," Mrs. Malfoy said, "Well, if you're really Sirius' daughter, then you're my second cousin."  
  
"Wow, family reunion," Melova exclaimed, laughing. But, when she looked at Harry, the smile on her face was discarded and replaced with a question mark. His eyes were deeply focused on Narcissa, who still hadn't moved, was staring back, with a look of total hatred on her face. "Um, Harry, maybe we should just be on our way."  
  
"Yes, Draco, let's leave these two half-bloods alone to talk bout, Merlin knows what," she said, turning on her heel with Draco following closely behind.  
  
"What was that all about," Melova asked as they came to the doorway of Ollivander's.  
  
"Nothing, just, Malfoy's my rival from school," Harry explained as they walked inside and up to the desk. After ringing the bell and waiting for about a minute, Mr. Ollivander came to his front desk with a quill behind his ear and a piece of parchment in his hand.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, yes, yes, I remember you. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, yes?" Mr. Ollivander asked.  
  
"Um, yes, I never thought I would be in here again, but, I need a wand for my friend here, her name is Melova, Melova Black-Hiquoree," he said, introducing her.  
  
"Hello, sir," Melova said, holding out her hand, but all that Mr. Ollivander did was stare at her through his spectacles.  
  
"Melova Black?"  
  
"You know, I'm starting to get tired of people asking me my name. Can I just get my wand and get out of here?"  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, don't want to scare away the customer of course. Now, let's see here," he said as he rummaged through the shelves and shelves of wands, "ah ha, yes, yes, unicorn hair and redwood, 12 inches, here, try it."  
  
Melova took the wand but as soon as she had it in her hand, someone else walked into Ollivander's, Neville Longbottom. "HARRY!! What a pleasant surprise!" Neville said as he walked up to Harry and shook his hand. "I'm here because my wand broke, remember? In the battle with You-Know-Who?" Neville nudged him hard in the ribs.  
  
"Yes, hello Neville," Harry replied, holding his ribs where Neville as elbowed him. "Speaking of the confrontation with Voldemort, "everyone in the room shuddered, besides Harry and Melova, "remember my friend Sirius Black, the one that was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange? This is his daughter, Melova. Melova, meet Neville Longbottom."  
  
"It's a pleasure, I'm sure," Melova said, holding out her hand. Neville shook it. "So, you're here to get a wand, me too. It's my first year at Hogwarts. This is our first stop, you know, to just get it over with, or so Harry says," she said, winking at Neville.  
  
"Of course, so, Harry, have you decided what NEWTS' you are going to take next year?"  
  
"All the ones that will make me an Auror. Listen, Neville, I don't really like this place much, so I want to get out of here," he whispered to Neville.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Harry, I've got a good feeling about this one," Melova said as Mr. Ollivander handed her another wand.  
  
"Redwood and cedar, phoenix feather, 8 3/4 inches, very odd combination," Ollivander explained.  
  
As soon as Melova had taken the wand, she gave it a little flick, and red- sparks came out of the end.  
  
"Well, there you go, seven Galleons, please," Mr. Ollivander said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Don't worry, I got it," Neville told Melova.  
  
"Thanks, thanks a lot," Melova said as she leaned over and kissed Neville on the cheek.  
  
"No problem. It's my pleasure."  
  
Harry and Melova walked out of Ollivander's and headed towards their next stop, wherever it might be. "What was going on back there between you two," Harry asked as they turned the corner.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked as they passed a shop that was selling miniature models of the latest fads, whatever they might be.  
  
"I mean, between you and Neville."  
  
"I thought he was kind of cute, ok?"  
  
"You thought Neville Longbottom was cute?"  
  
"Yes, I have a very weird taste in men, ok?"  
  
After they were done buying her school supplies, they walked buy a store called, Kitty's Kittens.  
  
"Ooh, Harry, can we go in here, please?"  
  
"You want a cat?" Harry asked, astonished that she didn't pick an owl.  
  
"Yes, I want a cat, can we please go in?"  
  
"Ok, it's your responsibility, not mine."  
  
As they walked in, the bell on the door gave a meow instead of the usual chime, a short little witch with graying red hair came up to them. "Hello, welcome to Kitty's Kittens. Is there anything in particular that you are looking for?" she asked them.  
  
"Yes, do you have any black cats with green eyes?"  
  
"You're in Slytherin, aren't you?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Um, well, I don't know yet. I'm a first year."  
  
"Oh, yes, I have a few black cats back here, come and take a look if you want," explained Kitty. She retreated to the back of the store and Harry and Melova followed. As they passed cages and cages full of different sizes and colors of cats, Melova stopped at one particular cage that contained a black cat with silver-gray tufts of hair on it's paws, tail, nose, and under-side; it also had one green eye, and one blue eye. Unlike all of the other cages, this one didn't have a sign that said the breed of the cat and the birth-date.  
  
"Um, ma'am, why doesn't this cat have a sign?" Melova asked the saleswoman that had just walked up behind them.  
  
"Oh, her? Well, you see, we call her Mystery. We don't know much about her, besides that she's blind in her blue eye and doesn't really fancy people much. She got here about three weeks ago, out of a litter that was abandoned on our door-step," the saleswoman said, "she's probably about 3-4 months old. She's the only one out of the litter that we haven't sold yet."  
  
"Um, ma'am, would you mind taking her out of the cage?"  
  
"Not at all," she said as she took a giant ring of keys off of her belt- loop and opened the cage.  
  
"Hey there little girl," Melova said as she stroked the cat behind the ears. "Do you want to come with me, hmm?" Melova picked the cat up out of the cage and turned her upside down, Mystery just went limp like a rag- doll.  
  
The saleswoman looked at this display and clapped her hands. "She's never responded to a stranger so well before," she said, still awestruck.  
  
"I'll take her, how much?" Melova asked as she started rubbing Mystery on the chest.  
  
"Oh, you can have her for free. I never thought I'd sell her," she said as she handed a carrying box to Melova, who placed Mystery inside of it and walked out of the store after graciously thanking the sales-lady.  
  
"Well," Harry said, "what are you to name her?"  
  
"I don't know," Melova said, carrying all of her things, along with the new burden of the cat-box, "I might just keep the name Mystery."  
  
"It's a good name."  
  
"Ya, I think so, too," Melova said as they headed towards the spot where they were supposed to meet Ron and Hermione at 3 o'clock. When they reached the spot, Harry noticed Ron and Hermione coming down the street towards them.  
  
"Hey, where's everybody else?" Harry asked when they reached them.  
  
"Oh, they're down back at they Leaky Cauldron. Are you guys done shopping yet?" Ron said.  
  
"Almost, I think all we need are her books, robes, and her cauldron. We'll be there in no time, you guys go ahead." Harry said as Ron and Hermione said their good-byes and headed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Harry and Melova were done shopping for all of Melova's supplies, they headed towards the pub where they were supposed to be meeting everybody else. When they walked through the door, who else did they run into than good ol' Remus Lupin, Harry's father's only remaining chum from Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry. Mr. Weasley was just telling me about you and Melova," he said, looking at her, "you, know, you look just like your father."  
  
"So Harry tells me," she said offering her hand.  
  
Lupin shook her hand and then said, "Well, Harry, I got to go. Official business for Dumbledore, you know." He walked out the back door to the brick wall, tapping on the brick walls with his wand, three-up, and two- across.  
  
"Who was that Harry?" Melova asked as soon as Lupin was gone behind the reforming brick wall.  
  
"That was Remus Lupin. A friend of your dad's. He's a werewolf, you know?" Harry explained.  
  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Nope, he's been one forever."  
  
"Wow."  
  
They walked to the table where Arthur, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron Weasley were waiting for them. Hermione was ordering two more butter-beers.  
  
"So, Melova, see you've met Lupin, nice chap, eh?" Mr. Weasley said taking a swig of his own butter-beer.  
  
"Oh, yes, very nice," Melova said after thanking Hermione for getting her drink and taking Mystery out of her box and placing her on her own lap.  
  
"Ooh, you got a cat, what did you name her?" Hermione asked, reaching over to pet Mystery, who just hissed at her.  
  
"Mystery. Actually the people at the store named her that. Sorry Hermione, she doesn't really fancy people that much," Melova said when Mystery bit Hermione hard on the hand. Melova started petting Mystery, staring off into "no-where-ness" thinking of the things in her life. She had just found out a few months ago that her father was dead, she had watched her mother die when she was 3, she was a witch. She never thought this world possible, had Harry known about it when he found out HE was a wizard. It wouldn't make sense if he didn't. She hadn't even noticed their new guest at the table until he spoke. His voice brought Melova out of her little world and jerked her back into reality faster than you could say "Big-Hairy-Thing-Sitting- Across-The-Table", probably because there was a big hairy thing sitting across the table. It looked like it had a dark brown mane, and the rest of it's body was covered in thick tan, dirty fur.  
  
"Melova, this is Hagrid," Hermione said, introducing her to the grounds- keeper of Hogwarts. Melova could now see that what she thought was a mane, was a beard and hair, and what she thought as fur, was just a fur-coat.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Hagrid," Melova said, shaking the massive hand that Hagrid had offered her.  
  
"Blimey, I ne'er thought i' possib'e. Yer loo' jus' lie Sirius," Hagrid said back, letting go of Melova's hand.  
  
"So I've heard," she said, yawning.  
  
"Oh, my, Hagrid, I would love to stay and chat," Mr. Weasley said, looking out the grimy window of the Leaky Cauldron, "but I have to get these children to bed. They go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, you know. Well, let's be going, Melova, Melova?" But it was no use, she had already fallen asleep in her chair. 


	4. Melova's Mum

When Melova woke up, she was in a house with little "nick-nacks" everywhere. She stood up and went to a clock that had Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Molly, and Arthur Weasley's pictures on little spoons, all of them, except for Percy, Bill, and Charlie's, were pointing at "HOME". She made her way over to a little ballerina dancing on top of a coffee table. Unlike usual spinning ballerina's inside music boxes, this one was dancing, jumping, and doing the splits. She watched it for about a minute, when Harry sneaked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, making Melova jump a little.  
  
"You were talking in your sleep again," he said, sitting next to her, watching the dancer with her.  
  
"What did I say," Melova asked, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Just stuff like, 'No, don't leave me' and 'Why?' and, um, you kept on screaming my name over and over again," he said, looking at her now.  
  
"Oh, um, about that, I um, well," she said looking into his emerald green eyes.  
  
"GOOD MORNING!" said a voice behind Melova, she turned around to find the twins standing in the doorway. "Well, you two better get ready, mum's already freaking out as it is. She said that she's not going to be able to fit all of us in the car! Ya, right. As if that would ever happen."  
  
"Car? I thought we were getting there by the bus," Harry said, standing up.  
  
"Well, Mundungo lent us a car, you know him, can get anything for free," Fred said, looking out the window at a brand-new-looking car.  
  
"You mean the five-finger-discount?" Melova asked standing up heading towards the stairs.  
  
"You can't steal a car with just one hand!" George said, Fred hit him upside the head, and Melova marched up the stairs with a significant smile on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry, and Melova headed there way to Platform 9 3/4, Melova kept on saying over and over that there was no such thing. When they stopped at the usual wall, and charged, trolley first, into the solid bricks, Melova winced every time that one of them passed through. When it was her turn, she tried to think happy thoughts, but when she finally was next to the Hogwarts Express, she smiled and followed Harry to a seat. They sat in the same cabin as a girl named Luna Lovegood. Melova actually found her quite fascinating. She was wearing bright-pinks loafers, and her shirt was sponsoring a magazine called the Quibbler, with a picture of a three-horned animal on it. They engaged in deep conversation about Merlin knows what, when Melova walked off of the train, she couldn't even remember what they had talked about.  
  
"Firs' years o'er 'ere," called a familiar voice.  
  
"Go on, Melova, we'll see you in the Great Hall," Hermione said, urging Melova on as she grabbed Mystery and handed her to Melova.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," she said, putting Mystery in her carrying box, and walking over to the deep voice of Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
"Why, 'ello Melova, 'ad a nice trip?" Hagrid asked, looking at her through his beard.  
  
"Oh, yes, very enjoyable. Um, Hagrid, why are you gathering the first years?" Melova said.  
  
"Oh, all o' the firs' years ta'e a ride o'er the lake. Harry, 'ad ter 'ave tol' you abou' i'."  
  
"Water? I hate water!" Melova said, looking panicked.  
  
"Oh, don' worry, spells er on the boats so yer don' fall off," he said, as if that made things any better.  
  
Melova's eyes grew wider and wider as they drew nearer and nearer to the small boats docked on the shore of a humongous black lake. She looked up at the castle and saw that the lights were already on inside. The ride there was probably the longest five minutes of her life. The people in her boat kept on rocking it back and forth, and Melova, by the time they had made it there, was pale-white. As they walked up the stairs to the Great Hall entrance, the color that was once in Melova's face returned. When they were at the top of the stairs, looking at two large oak doors, a witch came out of the doors, letting escape a few cries of laughter.  
  
"Hello first years, in a few moments, you will be passing through these doors and will be sorted into your houses, are there any questions," Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
Melova raised her hand. "Yes, you there."  
  
"What are houses?" Melova asked, looking confused.  
  
"You must be Ms. Black," she answered, with a slight smile on her face as a few of the children laughed at her question.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." That made the kids shut-up. There were mutters through the whole room at the mention of the name Black.  
  
"Silence children, you will find out soon enough what houses are Ms. Black, now, will you please follow me," Professor McGonagall said as she stepped through the oak doors into a vast room that had a ceiling of stars.  
  
"Are you really Melova Black?" someone asked who was near her.  
  
"Yes, why?" Melova said, standing on tip-toe, looking for Harry, Hermione and Ron. She found them at a table that was decorated with gold and red. They had there fingers crossed and were smiling at her.  
  
"Just wondering," the kid said when Dumbledore stood and gave his usual speech of how first years should be advised that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students, and then, one new thing was added to his speech this year, to have caution, great caution. To never engage in conversation with someone unless you knew that they work at, or go to Hogwarts. When he was done with his speech, everyone clapped, and Professor McGonagall picked up a hat that had an extremely large rip in the front. She started calling out names. The girl that had asked Melova who she was, walked up at the name Alloria Artis, and was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
When it was Melova's turn to be sorted, she walked up to the stool and sat down, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and then said, "Ooh, extremely difficult, not Hufflepuff, I can see. Ravenclaw? No, no, no. Oh, I know ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........................................  
  
Slytherin!!!!!!!!!!" All of Slytherin clapped, and Melova headed to the table with green and silver decorating. When she looked over at the Gryffindor table, Harry had a hurt look on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Melova had reached the Slytherin common room, Malfoy came up to her and snickered," So, Black, I can see that you made it into the pure-blood house, I wonder, as seeing how your mum was a Muggle."  
  
"Malfoy, I don't see how you even got into Hogwarts as seeing how both of your parents are cave-trolls," she snickered back.  
  
"Oh, you'll pay for that," he said, taking out his wand and pointing it at her. But when he had pulled out his wand, Crabbe and Goyle tackled Melova and started hitting her upside and downside. Everyone in the common room gathered around the fight. Melova tried to fight back, but it wasn't any use, Crabbe had already knocked her flat on the ground, and she was unconscious faster than you can say "Dobby". When she woke up, it was the middle of the night, and she was in the hospital wing, her arm in a cast, and a freaky looking creature standing at the end of her bed.  
  
"Dobby is happy that Ms. Melova Black ma'am is awake," Dobby the house elf said.  
  
"Well, Ms. Melova Black ma'am is just happy that those twits didn't kill her on her first night here," she said, smiling.  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter sir said that Dobby must take care of Ms. Melova Black ma'am."  
  
"Harry worries too much about me, what's up with my arm, anyway?" she said, looking down at her bandaged arm.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy broke it after you were out, ma'am. Dobby used to work for the Malfoys. Awful people. Mr. Harry Potter sir freed Dobby though. Now Dobby works for Hogwarts," he said.  
  
"Well, Dobby, I really enjoyed your company, but I'm kind of tired, so, not meaning to be rude, but will you please go away," Melova asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, ma'am, Dobby must go see Mr. Harry Potter sir anyway. Good bye," he said, hopping down from her bed.  
  
"Dobby?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please don't tell Harry about what happened tonight."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Dobby promises."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, how is she," Harry asked when Dobby came through the portrait hall into the common room.  
  
"Ms. Melova Black ma'am is fine," he said, looking at Harry.  
  
"And? What happened?"  
  
"Dobby has promised not to tell Mr. Harry Potter sir what happened to Ms. Melova Black ma'am."  
  
"Well, um, is she ok?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter sir. But, Dobby advises you to go to sleep. Big day tomorrow for Mr. Harry Potter sir," Dobby said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Harry went up to the boys' dormitory's and found Ron wide-awake. "So, what happened?" Ron asked when Harry didn't talk at all and just walked over to his bed and pulled down the sheets.  
  
"Melova made Dobby promise not to tell me anything what's going on with her," Harry said, pulling the covers over his head and falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day wasn't any better for Harry. Melova was obviously avoiding him at breakfast, even though she didn't show up at any meals through out the day. When he saw her in the halls, she walked away as fast as she could. When he walked into her Potions class, all of the Slytherins laughed when he asked Professor Snape if he could talk to her, all that she did was glare at him through the back of her class-mates heads. Finally, when he was walking back to the Gryffindor common room he found her crying in the corner between two portraits, one of a witch with curly black hair, and the other with a troll holding a water goblet slinging it around in the air like he was riding a horse.  
  
"Melova, what's the matter?" Harry said, dropping onto the floor next to her.  
  
"Look at that picture," she said pointing to the picture of the witch with curly black hair. Harry looked at the little golden plate next to the portrait. On it read:  
  
Mary-Anne Jolivia Hiquoree 19??-19?? First witch to be deMagicized.  
  
"What does deMagicized mean?" Harry asked her.  
  
"What does it sound like? It means she was the first witch to ever have her magic taken away completely, she had to live the life of a Muggle. That's why I got into Slytherin, Harry, I'm pure-blood. My mum was a witch, and my dad was a wizard. I a pure-blood scum-bag just like Malfoy!" she said, crying even harder into the knees of the robes.  
  
"It's not that bad, Melova, I mean, you're getting a little worked up over something that's not even really important," he said.  
  
"Not important? NOT IMPORTANT? HARRY!!! MY MOTHER NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING ABOUT HOGWARTS OR ANYTHING!!!!! AND SHE WENT HERE HARRY!!!! SHE WENT HERE!!! SHE WAS IN SLYTHERIN, TOO!!! I mean, really, she could have at least raised me a little like witch!! Even though she had to live like a Muggle!!!!" Melova cried into her robes.  
  
"My aunt and uncle never told me anything about Hogwart's either Melova, just calm down," he said, hugging her while she cried into his shoulder. He hadn't even noticed that small crowd of people had gathered around them. A few of the students were laughing, but most of them had sad looks on there faces.  
  
Dumbledore pushed his way through the crowd and headed towards Harry and Melova, who had calmed down a little, "What is this all about?" All that Harry could do, was point at the portrait of Melova's mother. "Oh, I see, well, Melova, I think we should have a little talk about that," he said, taking Melova's hand and walking through the crowd, which made room for them to pass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What was that thing with Melova about?" Ron asked the next morning at breakfast.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Harry said.  
  
"Well, it spread around the school pretty fast," he explained.  
  
"She found out her mum was a witch," Harry said, taking a bite out of his muffin.  
  
"She was a what?!"  
  
"A witch, the first one to be deMargificed or something."  
  
"You mean deMagicized," Ron asked.  
  
"Ya, that."  
  
"I knew that name sounded familiar. Harry, her mum was the first person to be deMagicized because she revealed the Wizarding world to a crowd of Muggles, all of whom had to be killed. Harry, she doesn't come from the best family in the whole world," Hermione said, looking down at a book with a picture of Melova's mother in it. She showed the little article in the book to them. When Harry was done reading it, she looked over at the Slytherin table, where Melova was sitting, talking to Malfoy as though he was her best friend. 


	5. Neville and Melova

It was about two weeks away from Christmas vacation, and it had already been confirmed that Melova was staying with the Malfoys during the break. She had tried to explain to Harry as to why her and Draco were getting along so well but he would just give her the cold shoulder whenever she tried to talk to him. The truth was that Dumbledore had told to try and get along with the Malfoys, especially Draco, as seeing how they were the only family that she had left. Even as much as Melova hated him because him and his goons made her first night at Hogwarts a living hell, she remembered the time she tackled Harry to stop him from possibly killing his uncle. She then knew that family was a precious thing, even if they were as evil as the Dursleys. But, the Malfoys, they were much worse, Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix, and her husband were both death eaters. Bellatrix had tortured the hell out of the Longbottoms until they went insane. But, they were family, so, Melova had to deal with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy when they insulted Muggle-borns, half-bloods, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore. Draco mentioned Sirius on and off in conversations, but Melova would shoot him and evil glare, which stopped him from going any further into his insults about Melova's father.  
  
When Christmas vacation was only one day away, Melova tried one last time to talk to Harry, as seeing this was her last to talk to him for the next two weeks. When she found him in the hall on her way to Transfiguration, she walked up to him and grabbed his arm, as this was the only way to get his attention. He seemed startled, turning around, but when he saw who it was, pulled away his arm and just said, "What do YOU want?"  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore told me to be nice to Malfoy. I mean, really he's my family, Harry. It's kind of like you not fancying the Dursleys, but you have to live with them over the summer anyway," she said, amazingly, in one breath.  
  
"At least my uncle isn't a death eater!" he shouted, making a few of the people in the hall stare at him, but he didn't care. Melova had betrayed Sirius, she'd betrayed him, that was all that mattered.  
  
"Harry, I know what you're probably thinking, but it isn't true. I hate those stupid twits. I wish that I could be with you guys all the time," she said looking from Harry, to Ron, to Hermione. "But, I don't want to spend one more night in the hospital wing. I know that I made Dobby promise not to tell you what was going on with me the first night here, but they beat me up pretty bad, Harry. Which meant that all I knew about Hogwarts on my first night was pain, a cold bed in a cold room, and that my father's side of my family is full of idiots," she paused to catch her breath, and started shaking, not out of pain, but because she was afraid, afraid that Harry wouldn't believe her. "You're a much better person than I am, Harry. So, please understand what I'm saying, Harry, please understand that I will never betray my father, you, Dumbledore, or anybody who has ever cared about me." She looked at the door of her next class when the bell rang. "Please understand Harry." She walked towards the door and then turned around, "Oh, ya, Harry, can you tell Neville that I will go to the ball with him, he asked me a few days ago, but I haven't been able to find him to tell him my answer." She flashed a smile and opened the door to Professor McGonagall's class and walked in, waving good-bye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Christmas vacation was the best that Melova had ever had. She had gotten so many presents that she didn't know what half of them were. There was a box that when you opened it, a rainbow poured out of it and it sang a melody with voices and an orchestra. The next thing she got, she obviously knew what this was, was a broom. A hand-me-down from Draco, but a broom all in itself. She got a few presents from Neville, one of them being a Remembrall that he had found, and didn't need any more. She got a piece of mood-cloth that changed the pattern when it's owner's moods changed form Kreacher the house-elf who was staying at the Malfoys, thinking that all of the Blacks were dead. Unlike Sirius, Kreacher treated Melova with the utmost respect, keeping her room tidy with a new bouquet of flowers every morning that he picked from the Malfoy's garden. She took all of these gifts, besides the broom, and including a book of beauty-spells from her cousin Narcissa. She had bought a life-size toy mouse for Mystery as a Christmas present. She brought a few new dress-robes for special occasions.  
  
On the night of the Mid-Semester Ball, Melova put on her silk black dress- robe that had green and silver beaded trimming. She took out her book of beauty spells and found one that matched her dress, green/silver/black eye shadow, burgundy blush, claret lipstick, and her hair pulled back in a high- wavy pony-tail with strings hanging over her face. She found a pair of dark red earrings and a dark red necklace and put them on. She looked in her mirror, wondering if it was too much. She rubbed a little bit of the blush off and walked down to the common-room and sat on the couch. She was making a piece of candy float into the air when Draco came down the stairs of the boys dormitories and snuck up behind her, jumping on the couch, and making Melova drop the piece of candy to the floor. There it lay in a million pieces when Malfoy said, "I heard you were going to the party with Longbottom." He raised his eyebrow, even though what he said didn't sound like a question.  
  
"I am, since when do you care who I hang around with," Melova asked.  
  
"Since forever."  
  
"You mean since you found out that I'm a 'pureblood'," she said, sneering at the word pureblood.  
  
Malfoy snorted and then looked at Melova, "Why can't you just go with Crabbe or Goyle, or somebody your own age."  
  
"Oh, lil' Draco's worried about his little cousin," she said.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Don't bite my head off, I was just having a little fun," she said, standing up and walking towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Don't do anything you will regret, ok?"  
  
"I promise Mummy," Melova joked and walked through the portrait hall as Malfoy got up form the couch and headed back to the dormitories. She headed up the stairs towards the Great Hall, opened one of the great-oak doors, and ran into Harry.  
  
"Hello, Harry. How are you," Melova asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm just great! NEVER BEEN BETTER!!!" he shouted as he ran down the stairs. Melova walked through the doors to where the Gryffindor table usually was, but now all that hung above it was a single-solitary Gryffindor flag. She found Ron, Hermione and Neville sitting in a corner.  
  
"Melova, over here," Neville called out. She walked towards them, and noticed that Ron and Hermione were, it was impossible, were they holding hands? "Hey, Ron and Hermione are here as a couple, too. Isn't that great?"  
  
"You two?" Melova asked, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, no, just, I didn't think you two had feelings for each other."  
  
"Well, we do," Ron said, gripping harder to Hermione's hand. "Come on, Hermione." Him and Hermione walked off towards the front where the band, "Essence of Snail", was playing a song that sounded like it was techno- beat.  
  
Melova looked at Neville, who was looking a crowd of Slytherins dancing. "How did you get into that load of crack-pots anyway," he asked as one of the Slytherins pushed another one and started screaming at him for something about stealing his girlfriend.  
  
"No clue," Melova answered as the Slytherin on the floor took out his wand and threw the other one all the way across, and into the air the room with a spell. A few teachers had taken the boy who cast the spell out of the Hall, as Madam Pomfrey and Madam Hooch were carrying the other out on a stretcher. "Absolutely no clue.  
  
Neville took Melova's hand and walked her out of the Hall, down the stairs and toward a flight of stairs that Melova had never seen before.  
  
"Where are we going," she asked, confused.  
  
"You'll see. I used to come up here before, a long time ago, though. I can't believe that I even remember it," he said, smiling and leading her on.  
  
They were on the fifth floor when Neville stopped and started tapping his foot on the floor, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for, here it is," he said as he tapped on a hollow sounding step. He pushed the stone down and a door appeared in the middle of the corridor. He opened it and walked in, Melova following closely behind.  
  
"Where are we?" They had stepped into a room that had clouds, a blue sky, grass, and a lake. There was a picnic basket laying near the lake, on top of a red and white checkered blanket. Birds sang in the trees in the distance. When she shut the door, it disappeared, and a bush took it's place.  
  
"I don't know exactly what it is, but I stumbled into it once when I couldn't remember the password for the Gryffindor common room," He said, walking over to the picnic blanket and sitting down. Melova did the same, and couldn't believe that a place that was so beautiful had just appeared out of nowhere like that. "Do you like it?"  
  
"It's beautiful," she said, lying down. "What's in the basket?"  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
"Mm, let's see, oh, an ice cream sundae, brownies, a strawberry milkshake, French fries, hamburger, and um, pumpkin juice?" Sure enough when she opened it, there was exactly what she had asked for.  
  
"My god, where do you store all that," Neville asked, watching Melova dig into her ice cream sundae and take a huge chunk out of her hamburger.  
  
She swallowed and said, "I don't know, guess I have a high metabolism." She ate another bite of her hamburger and then just couldn't help it anymore, she put down her food and looked at Neville. "Neville?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Doesn't it bother you that I'm only twelve and in Slytherin?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm just happy that somebody as beautiful as you isn't running away when I try and talk to them," he said, smiling.  
  
"Doesn't it bother your grandmother?"  
  
"No, I didn't tell her, why? Did you tell your mother?"  
  
Melova went pale and realized that she hadn't told him about her mother. He obviously knew about her father, having watched him die. "My mum's dead. She died when I was three."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said looking down, turning a crimson red.  
  
"Don't be, she wasn't a very good person anyway," she said, looking at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Does the name Mary-Anne Jolivia Hiquoree ring a bell?"  
  
"Oh, the first witch to be deMagicized, right?"  
  
"Ya, and she didn't even tell me about Hogwarts or anything."  
  
"So, who raised you?"  
  
"Madam Rimes at UnderWater's Orphanage in London."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know, I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," she moved the picnic basket and laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way for about the next thirty minutes when Melova broke the silence. "Neville?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Melova looked up at him. She kissed him softly on the lips. As she deepened the kiss, his hands moved to the back of her head and the small of her back. She broke off after about five minutes and looked up at him, "Neville, you aren't the lucky one, I am."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Neville walked Melova back to the Slytherin common room, he headed back towards the Gryffindor common room, where he met up with Harry. Neville was walking dreamily so Harry took to notice very quickly.  
  
"What's up with you, Neville?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Neville answered as he danced his way up the stairs to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Melova was prancing around the common room when Malfoy walked down from the boys' dormitories and found her laying on the couch, smiling, and obviously day-dreaming.  
  
"What's up with you, Melova?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Melova answered as she danced her way up the stairs to bed. 


	6. The Night of the First Death

A/N: I know I have not written in forever, a year actually. I don't think I would have been able to write anymore, if I hadn't had the sudden urge to check my reviews on all of my stories. I want to thank BlueDove in particular for putting the thrill of writing and creating my own stories/fanfics into my heart once more. I thank you so much, you don't even know.... I want to thank you for the thrill that you put back into my life, and, I promise to spellcheck this time...  
  
Now, on with my story

-------

It had been many nights since the ball, Melova had lost count exactly, but she looked up at the Full Moon outside her window, even though the Slythrin common rooms were in the dungeon, some of the room still had views to the outside, this room being one of them. She remembered of the man Lupin she had met in the Leaky Cauldron and hoped he was ok. As she lay in bed, trying to sleep. Ever since she had come here, she was always wondering if the Sorting Hat had put her in the right house...  
  
She knew that she wasn't as conceited and evil as her cousin or the other Slytherins, so why, oh why, did the Sorting Hat put her in her. She remembered talking to Harry one day about this, and he told her that the Hat had suggested putting him in Slytherin too. She couldn't believe it, Harry Potter, in Slytherin, no way. Then he told her this.  
  
"Dumbledore told me once that it is our choices, not our actions that take us where we want. Did you ask the Hat to put you in Slytherin?"  
  
"I didn't do anything, I sort of wished for it to put me in Gryffindor with you, Ron, and Hermione..... But, I had a weird feeling that it wasn't going to do that," she replied, Harry just looked at her knowingly and nodded.  
  
"You do have the cunning of a Slytherin, and then again, the Hat did say you were pretty difficult, maybe you should go to see the head master, try it on again. See if it's possible to get switched out, maybe into Ravenclaw or something. I don't want happening to you what has happened to all the other Slytherins before you," he said, he looked a little worried.  
  
She said she would, but she never did. She knew the Sorting Hat had made it's choice, and wouldn't change it's mind, or whatever it had. She knew for some reason she was meant to be in Slytherin, maybe to prove her family name wrong, mybe to prove the Slytherin name wrong, but, whatever it was, she wasn't going to worry about it now. Now, she needed to get some sleep, she had potions first thing in the morning, and she didn't want to be late...

------

A/N: I hope you like it so far. It's obviously been a while since I've written, but, I'm trying..

-------

The next morning she woke up to the sound of a little jingly bell in her ear. She looked around and saw Mystery, pawing at the bed sheets. She looked over at her clock and saw that it was almost 3:00 am. Why was Mystery waking her up so early? She sat up and pulled back her curtain. Her cat ran to the door and starting meowing. She walked over and saw that it wasn't locked anymore...the way her and her roommates had left it....  
  
She opened the door and walked into the common room.. What she saw then, scared the crap out of her.  
  
There, in the middle of the common room, was a dead girl, no younger than 12...  
  
Melova screamed and ran out of the common room as fast as she could. She made her way to where Draco's room was and pounded on the door.  
  
"DRACO DRACO, GET UP, SOMEONES ON THE FLOOR!! SHE'S DEAD!!!" Melova couldn't help but panic, she waited for the door to open, it was Blaise Zabini, she pushed him to the side and ran to Draco's four-poster. She pulled open the curtains and shook him awake. Upon seeing his frantic cousin, he was awake immediately.  
  
"Melova, what's the matter? What happened?" he looked more scared than Melova. (ya, Draco Malfoy, scared,...creepy)  
  
"Draco, there's a girl, in the common room, she's she's, oh god, I can't breathe.." Melova's breaths started getting short and rapid, what was happening, her head started getting all light and dizzy. What was going on? She couldn't see Draco anymore. The room was racing around her head. Finally, she fainted.

------

When Melova woke up, she was obviously in the hospital wing. She sat up to find the day starting outside. She looked over to her side and saw Dobby.  
  
"Dobby, oh no, Harry didn't send you again did he?" Melova looked over at the house elf, but he was fast asleep. Melova was thankful for this and stood up, to find that her legs were in a great deal of pain. "Damn, how long have I been in here?" she thought.  
  
"About three weeks Melova," she looked around, there was nobody there.  
  
"Who are you, show yourself, come on.." Melova said, hoping that whoever or whatever it was to just stay invisible.  
  
"I can't do that Melova, you see, that would be ruining all of the fun that I am going to have with you. You know the girl that you found dead, her name is, or was, Alloria Artis. Does that name sound familiar at all Melova?" the voice started to laugh and Melova's head started to ache. She looked around the room one more time, still not seeing anything but the sleeping Dobby.  
  
"Yes, but, why does that matter, who are you?" Melova was getting frustrated now. This person was getting on her nerves. And nobody got on Melova Anna Black-Hiquoree's nerves without a fight.  
  
"She was the one who asked you who you were on the way to the Great Hall, a Hufflepuff if I might add.. so, what was she doing in the Slytherin common room," the voice was laughing louder, shouting if you will. She looked over at Dobby, he wasn't stirring, couldn't he hear it, then it hit her... The voice was inside Melova's head. Somebody was talking inside of Melova's head. She ran over to a wall and started banging her head against it.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! GET OUT!!" she stopped, the voice was gone, the laughter had subsided. She put her hand up to where she had been banging it, and felt something warm. Blood. A crack. She knew that she had banged her head open. She walked over to the part of the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey slept when there were overnight patients. She tapped her on the arm and Madam Pomfrey woke up with a start.  
  
"Why, Melova dear, you're up, what happened to your head?" Madam Pomfrey went over to the cabinet where she had all of her remedies.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, call the head master, Voldemort's in the castle, he's in my head," and with this, Melova blacked out....

-------

A/N: Hey, I hope you liked it, please R&R. If it's a little shorter than the other chapters, I'm sorry, I wrote this one in sort of a hurry..  
  
Please review... Its really appreciated.


	7. Melova's Vacation

The next day was a Saturday, thankfully, because it was the first time Melova had been truly awake in almost three weeks. She was walking down to the Great Hall, and she noticed a lot of people looking at her. Some people were crying.  
  
"What is wrong with these people?" Melova thought. Then she knew as she walked into the Great Hall. Above the Hufflepuff table were banners with the words, "Alloria Artis, may your soul rest in peace. She was a brave Hufflepuff."  
  
"Those people don't think that I killed her do they," she thought as she walked over to the Slytherin table. A little first year, a Gryffindor, visiting the Hufflepuff table to console a girl that was crying, pointed at her and then the whole table looked at her, sneering. "Well, that answers my question."  
  
She sat down next to a Slytherin second year she had seen passing through the halls and she looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Hey Black, great job at the feigning innocent thing. Draco told me you were perfect," the girl looked at her and smiled. She couldn't be serious.  
  
"You can't be serious," Melova answered.  
  
"Oh, sure, that stupid Hufflepuff was annoying anyway, I mean, what is a Mudblood worth anyway. She was just a waste of flesh and bone. I salute you for getting rid of her. I can't believe you are a first year. It was gutsy," the evil girl snickered and stood, leaving the Great Hall.  
  
Melova couldn't believe what she had just heard. She looked over at the seat where Draco usually sat. He wasn't there.  
  
"Good, I don't want to have to kill him," she thought.  
  
She felt eyes on her. She looked over at the Gryffindor table to see who, and she noticed, not only was it the whole Gryffindor table, it was the whole school.  
  
"That's what I get for finding a dead body and then being in a coma for three weeks," she said as she picked up the plate she had planned on eating there, but, now decided to eat down in her room.

-------  
  
When she made it down to the dungeons, she saw somebody sitting by the portrait hole. At first she was thinking Draco, but then she realized Draco would have just waited in the common room. Who then?  
  
"Harry?" Melova asked. Harry Potter lifted his head and looked at Melova. It was the only look she had gotten all day that wasn't of pure hate. She could tell he was a little peeved, but not as much as the rest of the school. Then the unexpected happened.  
  
"Did you really do it Melova? Please tell me you didn't do it," Harry cried. Harry Potter was crying. Melova couldn't believe it. She set her food down on a statue and squatted down next to him.  
  
"No Harry, I didn't kill Alloria. I know who did though, but you have to promise you won't tell anybody, not even Ron or Hermione. You can't even write it down in your journal," she looked at him, he nodded. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Voldemort."  
  
He just seemed to look at her like she was crazy, maybe she was, she didn't know for sure. I mean, who hears voices inside their head and isn't crazy.  
  
"How do you know it was Voldemort?" he looked at her, puzzled and confused.  
  
"He, he, well Harry..... I don't know how to say this without sounding totally bonkers. He, um, well, he talked to me.. Not like face to face, he was......well, Harry, he was inside my head," Melova said and was suddenly pulled into a deep hug. She couldn't help it anymore. She started to cry. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore, holding onto Harry the whole time. It felt so good, she didn't want to let go. He felt so safe, so comforting.

-------  
  
Harry looked down at the first year that was Melova Black. She was crying with all her might. He believed her, besides, he knew that Voldemort was back. He knew the magnitude of the pain he could cause somebody. And he knew the person that Melova should talk to...  
  
"Melova, you need to talk to Ginny Weasley," she looked up at him, confused.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She knows what it's like to have Voldemort in your head. During _her_ first year, you see, Voldemort possessed her through a diary that Lucius Malfoy- ..."  
  
"Draco's father?"  
  
"Yes, Draco's father, had put inside her cauldron in Diagon Alley. I don't think that I would trust Malfoy if I were you-.."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Listen to me Melova, I understand that he is your cousin, and I understand that he," Harry shuddered, "I understand that he cares a lot about you, but if I were you, I just wouldn't trust him. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes. When can I talk to Ginny?" she asked, looking up at Harry. She never knew that Ginny had been possessed by Voldemort in her own first year. It probably would help to talk to her.  
  
"I'll see when she's available," he answered, looking down at a very tired and distraught Melova. He kissed the top of her head. He noticed where she had bumped her head earlier, but Harry didn't know what it was, he just thought it was something from fainting or whatever. She was suffering, and he cared a lot about her. In these few months that he had come back to Hogwart's, and she had started, Melova had been through a lot. But she was strong, and he knew that she could take care of herself. He looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. He didn't want to wake her up, then again he didn't want to have a Slytherin walk out of the common room and see a first year asleep on the chest of Harry Potter in the middle of a walk way. Especially Malfoy. Wake her up? Let a Slytherin come out and beat the living daylights out of him? He chose the former.  
  
"Um, Melova, maybe you should fall asleep inside your bed or something," Harry said. She stirred.  
  
"Huh, oh, ok, bye Harry," a very groggy Melova said as she stood up and walked towards the entryway to the Slytherin common room. "See you tomorrow, hopefully."  
  
"Ok, Melova, good-bye," Harry said as he walked away. He heard her mutter something and turned around. She was already through the portrait hole. He made his way back up to the Gryffindor common room to catch up with Hermione and Ron. He knew he hadn't promised not to tell anyone, but he couldn't help it. He should at least tell Professor Dumbledore. He decided to make his way to his office instead of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
When he reached the huge statue, he said the newest password. Having prefect friends had there advantages. When it started to move, he stepped on the top stair and waited to come to the short passageway that led to the door of Albus Dumbledore's office. When he reached it, he knocked three times and waited for an answer.  
  
"Come in Harry," Dumbledore said behind the door.  
  
"Damn, how does he always do that," Harry said before he opened the door. When he walked inside, he saw the two people that he certainly didn't want to. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"Is there a problem Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, but, it seems you're busy, maybe I should come back later..."  
  
"No Harry, that isn't necessary, if there's an issue, I think I should know now."  
  
"Don't you already?" Harry asked inside his head, looking at the top two people on his First-To-Kill-When-The-War-Was-Over List.  
  
"I'm waiting Harry," Dumbledore said, he looked a little impatient.  
  
"Well Professor, it's just that Melova, you know, Ms. Black-Hiquoree, well, she told me that she heard Voldemort in her head. She was all upset about it, and, well, I just thought you should know," he said, looking at the Malfoys, drawing out the name Voldemort to take a good look at the both of them as he said it. He knew it was them. He just knew it deep down.  
  
"Well Harry, that is what the Malfoy's and I have been discussing, would you care to join us," he said, gesturing towards an empty chair that was next to Draco. He looked at it, and decided to stand next to Dumbledore. Yeah, uh huh, like he was going to sit next to that scumbag Malfoy.  
  
"Wait, how do you know," Harry asked Dumbledore. He was confused, wait, why were THEY here? What did they have anything to do with this?  
  
"Well, Harry, as you may have noticed, Melova has a little bump on her head. She got that after trying to drown out the voice of Voldemort, and, afterwards, she told Madam Pomfrey of the noises. As soon as she said that they were in her head, she passed out, and Madam Pomfrey contacted me immediately. When I found out what was going on, I decided to send an owl as fast as possible to Mrs. Malfoy, and she arrived here on the Emergency Hogwart's Express not ten minutes ago," Dumbledore explained.  
  
Wait, what, there was an _EMERGENCY_ Hogwart's Express? And why did he contact her, he still didn't know why Malfoy was here. How did Melova drown out the noises exactly? Dang, Dobby wasn't a very good spy.  
  
"I contacted Mrs. Malfoy because she is the only living relative of Ms. Black-Hiquoree. She was in distress when she arrived and Mr. Malfoy helped her off of the train. Ms. Black on the other hand, had a concussion from banging her head against a brick wall at least twenty times, and, no, I don't think that Dobby is a very good spy," Dumbledore said.  
  
_Dang it, how does he do that?  
_  
"I thought I might talk to you since you are obviously very worried about Ms. Black. She will be fine, but, I have decided that, under the circumstances, she should take a break and go back to stay with Mrs. Malfoy for a while..."  
  
"What?!?!? You have got to be..."  
  
"Now now Harry, it isn't polite to interrupt. And, no, I am not kidding you. I know that you don't trust the Malfoys, but, you must understand that I am most certain that Mrs. Malfoy had nothing to do with this. You must trust me Harry," Dumbledore said, looking up at Harry with knowing blue misty eyes. Harry nodded and left the room...

-------  
  
A/N: I tried to make it longer. I hope you liked it. Isn't Dumbledore acting a little weird, ooh, damn me and my stupid consistency of giving stuff away, oh well. Hey, Melova gets a little vacation, hence, the name of the chapter......  
  
Please review... not enough to just read... it's really appreciated..  
  
Luvs, hugs, and kisses, unless you have mono-Ara


	8. Malfoy chooses his side

After Harry left, and "Dumbledore" knew he was out of earshot, he transformed back into his real form, Lord Voldemort.  
  
"You know, I would have thought that boy would be a little smarter," Voldemort said. "Oh well, Narcissa, Draco, you know what to do with Melova. Everything is going to plan." He laughed, that cold, evil laugh that he himself was famous for. The Laugh of Death.  
  
"Master, Black-Hiquoree isn't going to be that easy to persuade. She's is stubborn," Draco said.  
  
"Very stubborn master, she may catch onto what we are trying to do," Narcissa added.  
  
"Not if you continue with the plan... Now, I bewitched that stupid Hat to put her in Slytherin for a reason, so she would learn to trust you young Malfoy," he said, looking at Draco, "now, unless there are any more problems, I think you should go down and help our little, destiny child, pack her things. Narcissa, come with me."  
  
Draco walked out the door. He felt bad for doing this to Melova, he really did, but what else was he supposed to do. His mother and father were DeathEaters, even though his father was in Azkaban, and, unless he helped them, he would be killed, or worse, shunned from his family. He shuddered at this thought.  
  
"No, Malfoy, go with the plan, Melova must be sacrificed, damn Voldemort," he said to himself as he walked down to the bottom step of the lion/bird- statue-elevator-thingy. Little did he know, that right around the corner, was his former house elf, Dobby.  
  
As soon as Dobby heard this, he ran to the Gryffindor common room as fast as his little skinny legs would take him. On the way, he bumped into a few third year Ravenclaws, who yelled at him, but this was important, he just said sorry as fast as he could manage, and took of down the hall.  
  
"What do you think that house elf is up too?" one of the students asked. Another just shrugged.  
  
"Beats me."

-------  
  
When Dobby reached the Gryffindor common room, the fat lady just looked at him.  
  
"What is it, house elf?" she questioned, looking a little annoyed.  
  
"Grumbledorfer, grumbledorfer," Dobby said the password over and over until the portrait swung open and he crawled inside. Upon stumbling into the common room, he collapsed and a few first years squealed. Harry looked up, and saw Dobby on the floor.  
  
He ran over to help the house elf. When he picked him up, Dobby looked up at him with his droopy eyes and muttered something.  
  
"What Dobby, I can't here you, what's the matter," Harry leaned down to hear what he was saying.  
  
"Malfoy......pant...Ms. Melova Black Ma'am....pantpant.....she's in trouble.....sacrificed.....Mr. Evil Pants going to....pant, pant...sacrifice Ms. Melova Black...You-Know-Who...Ms. Melova Black in trouble good Mr. Harry Potter, save her," Dobby managed to say. Harry looked horrified. He looked over at Hermione and Ron who had been doing homework on the couch, and now were staring at him.  
  
"You guys, take Dobby to the Hospital Wing. I need to deal with something," he said, they nodded.  
  
Harry ran down to the Slytherin common room as fast as he could. Upon arriving, he saw Malfoy and Melova leaving; Malfoy was obviously helping Melova carry all of her things to the Emergency Hogwart's Express. Mystery came out of the portrait hole, and then Malfoy closed it. He picked up two of her bags and carried it to the stairs.  
  
Harry ducked behind a nearby statue just in time. He watched as walked towards him. He stared at the cat, Damn her. But, she obviously knew that he wasn't supposed to be seen, so she just walked over to Malfoy and rubbed against one of his legs. Harry noticed that Melova was crying.  
  
"Now, Melova, don't cry, you will continue your lessons at my house, Dumbledore just thought it would be better if you weren't here right now. With all the rumors going around, and then You-Know-Who in your head," Malfoy said, looking at her, he was obviously worried.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Melova said, looking at him, her dark eyes glistened over with tears.  
  
"Dumbledore told me, it's ok, I won't tell anyone," Malfoy smiled.  
  
"Liar," Harry coughed under his breath. Malfoy looked around, not noticing Harry behind the closest statue.  
  
"What was that," Malfoy said, setting down Melova's bags and taking out his wand.  
  
"Come on Draco, I didn't hear anything," she said, putting down Mystery who had just crawled up into her arms.  
  
"I could have sworn I heard Potter," Malfoy said, looking behind the many statues, one away from Harry's.  
  
"Harry isn't down here Draco, why would he be? We need to go, we can't miss the train," Melova said, picking up her things.  
  
"I guess so," Malfoy stopped right in front of Harry's statue and turned around. He put his wand back in his robes and picked up Melova's bags.  
  
They walked down the hall and Harry began breathing again. He was about to come behind the statue when he saw Mystery just standing there in the middle of the hall. He looked at her.  
  
"Thanks girl," he said.  
  
She winked, _strange_, and went after Melova.

-------  
  
Melova was a little worried when she walked down the hall. She passed a group of first year Hufflepuff's with puffy red eyes. They had obviously been crying.  
  
"Got expelled did you, Black, well, it's what you deserve," one of the Hufflepuffs said, looking at her with a look of pure and utter disgust. She wiped her eyes with a handkerchief and looked away, back to her group, who was now snickering.  
  
"Draco, what..." Melova started, but she was interrupted.  
  
"Just ignore them, Melova, they aren't worth it," he said, sneering at the group, who looked terrified when Malfoy turned to them.  
  
Melova did as Draco told her and walked out the front doors of Hogwarts, after receiving a few new nasty looks from other students. When she reached the courtyard, Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for them.  
  
"Are you ready Melova?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," she said, taking one last look at Hogwarts. "Narcissa, am I ever going to be able to come back?"  
  
"Of course," Narcissa lied. "Now, we don't want to miss the train." She turned around and headed towards the carriages.  
  
"Good-bye," Melova whispered to the school...

-------  
  
When Harry made it back to the Gryffindor tower, Ron and Hermione were back form the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Harry, where were you? We were so worried. Did you hear about Melova, Dumbledore expelled her," Hermione said, looking at Harry with loving eyes.  
  
"She didn't get expelled, and, and, Hermione, what am I supposed to do? They took her, she's gone, you guys, she's gone," Harry looked at his two best friends in the whole world. They looked back at him.  
  
"We know she's gone Harry, there's nothing we can do about it," Ron said, worryingly acknowledging Harry.  
  
"You guys, the school isn't safe, I can feel it, in my gut instinct, we need to talk to Hagrid, McGonagall, somebody, something isn't right. Why would Dumbledore send one student away after a student died, just one? You think he would have sent everybody home. You guys, I don't think that Dumbledore...is.. Dumbledore," Harry said, on the verge of tears, he looked into the terrified faces of Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley.

------  
  
The trip on the Emergency Hogwart's Express was much quicker than the one to Hogwart's from King Cross. And when Melova and Narcissa stepped out of the freight-line, she found out why.....  
  
The train had taken them directly to the Malfoy mansion. Melova looked upon this familiar sight and took a step back. For some reason, it looked more foreboding than it had at Christmas time. There were no light's, no snow, nothing cheery at all. It just looked like a creaky old mansion from the outside. A haunted house if you will. But Melova knew better. She knew when she stepped inside, there would be cheer and happiness. Happy little house elves running around, abiding to every cause...  
  
Let's just say, she was wrong...  
  
The house was nothing, at all, like at Christmas time, from the inside out. When she walked in, it was what you expected it to be, a creaky old mansion. She looked at the chandelier that had been dazzling during the holidays, when they had had a ball and very many people were here. She felt like she was being taken to her doom.  
  
Let's just say, she was right.....

-------  
  
Life at Hogwart's had gone back to normal after Melova left. Well, let's just say, there weren't any dead people turning up inside another houses dormitories.  
  
Malfoy had gone back to his snickering self, mean to all the first years, picking on the Muggle borns, the usual. But little did the rest of the school know what he knew.  
  
He knew that this school, the very school which he had grown up in, was about to be destroyed. It haunted him every night before he went to bed, and it haunted him through the day. He knew that his poor innocent little cousin was being tortured at home, but what was he supposed to do, stand up to his family and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and tell a teacher.  
  
Tell _Harry Potter_?  
  
No, he just couldn't do that. He wanted to, so badly. He wanted to just run up to Harry in potions one day, and tell him the indescribable things that were happening to Melova, and the horrible things that were about to happen to Hogwart's. No, he wouldn't do it, he couldn't do it...  
  
No, damn his pride. He had to do it, whether it be against his family name or not, when something this bad was nagging at a Malfoy, they took sides with whom they wanted. And, even though he hated to admit it, Draco Malfoy, the enemy of the good, was going to side with.....  
  
_HARRY POTTER!!!.._

-------

A/N: Oh no, I didn't think it possible. Draco Malfoy, turn good, but evil was running through his blood. I didn't think he was capable of doing a good deed, well,I made him, hehehe. All of these chapters are shorter than my earlier ones, I realize that, but I sort of think that as a good thing. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I try and get a new one up every day. Yeah, can you tell I write about three chapters in a day....

Please review... really appreciated.

Luvs, hugs, and kisses unless you have a cole sore-Ara


	9. A Good Draco Malfoy

A/N: Hey, I just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed, it means a lot to me, so much more than you could every know. Just in case you haven't notices yet, I have serious comfort issues, so all of the reviews are appreciated. Thank you:  
  
Purple-tear: I'm glad that you like Melova, and thanks for the comment on the PoV's.  
  
CristinaSB: Yes, she did crack her own head open, and I'm happy that you like the story.  
  
BlueDove: I wouldn't go so far as to call you my muse, but you are my inspiration. Thank you so much! I'm glad that you will reread the story to jog your memory a little bit.  
  
Thank you to everybody who reviewed once more..  
  
Now, on with the show....  
  
-------  
  
It had been two weeks since Melova was "expelled" and that's when Malfoy decided to betray his family. He had decided to help Melova because, believe it or not, he loved her. He loved her like the little sister that he never had, or never met, or whatever.  
  
To him, it felt good when she would wake him up in the middle of the night because she had had a nightmare. As evil as that sounds, he loved to comfort her. She was like a pet, I guess. A pet he could talk to, or at least have conversations with. He didn't want her future to be as it was planned for her.  
  
Even though it had been foretold, he wouldn't let it happen, not while he was alive anyway.  
  
When Malfoy went to sleep that night, he decided that the next day during potions, he would grab Potter right after class and tell him everything. But, of course because he is the valiant noble Harry Potter, he would probably try and save her himself. He wouldn't let that happen either, he was going to save Melova, whether it risked his life or not.

-------  
  
A/N: YEY! Draco's a good guy, Draco's a good guy!!! Oh, that makes me so happy. Anyway, let's continue..  
  
-------  
  
Harry woke up to a loud beeping sound.  
  
"What the hell? I don't have an alarm clock," he mumbled to himself as he twisted under his covers. "Whatever that is, it's going to pay." He sat up and looked over at Ron's bed, empty. Neville's, empty. Seamus, Dean? Both empty. Then what in the hell was making that noise?  
  
He stood and looked outside the window. There...  
  
Right under his window was Pigwidgeon with a letter. He always did sound like an alarm clock.  
  
Harry opened the window and the little gray ball of feathers stumbled into the room. The letter that he was carrying was at least three times his size, then again, what wasn't?  
  
"Sorry Pig, Ron isn't here," he said. The owl wasn't taking ay notice to Harry. Just the jelly-beans on his night-stand. Harry let him eat them and looked outside the window again. Hedwig, his beloved snow-owl, hadn't brought him a letter in over four days. Not that he was expecting any letters, I mean, who would they have come from. But Harry was expecting at least one letter from Melova or someone. Maybe the Ministry of Magic telling him, I don't know, something to conform his fears.  
  
He walked to his bureau and took out his school robes along with his day clothes, for afterwards. He got dressed and headed down to the common room. Nobody was there so he decided to head towards the Great Hall. Little did he know, that that was the last time he would ever see the Gryffindor common room..  
  
------  
  
Today was a normal day in the Malfoy mansion. Melova got up, put on her clothes, which were now ragged and torn, and went down to the kitchens to help the house elves prepare breakfast.  
  
Melova didn't have a problem with this. She had always done chores in the orphanage, so, why should it be any different here. She continued her lessons. They were now more complicated and contained dark magic, which she knew she wouldn't have been studying for weeks, but, the truth is, she enjoyed it, so she went along, not knowing the plan that was about to take place.  
  
She went down to the dining room and started setting up the places to eat, only being two since there was only Narcissa, and the guest that was supposed to arrive any moment. That's when the doorbell rang. She went to answer it, and soon she was standing in front of a tall, dark man. He looked familiar to her. She offered him to come inside, and he stepped forward.  
  
"Hello, you must be the housekeeper. If not then why are you out of school," he said to her, he was smiling, a sort of evil grin.  
  
"No sir, I am Narcissa's cousin. I'm just continuing my lessons here. Something very bad happened at my school," she said, bowing and not taking her eyes off of the floor.  
  
He lofted her chin and looked at her. "You're too pretty to be a housekeeper anyway," he grinned. She blushed, nobody had given a comment to her like that in a long time. The last time being at the ball with Neville. Tears started to well up in her eyes, and she quickly looked away from the strange man.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy will we waiting for you in there," she said, pointing towards the door to the dining hall. She turned around and walked to the stairs, heading towards her room, which used to be Draco's. When she turned to look back at the man, he was already gone.  
  
-------  
  
Malfoy couldn't take it anymore. If the stupid lesson wasn't over soon, then he was going to shoot Snape and tell the whole class what was going on.  
  
"Come on Draco, patience is a virtue," he said to himself. He caught a few unwanted glances form his classmates, but they were quickly returned to Snape, who was now facing the chalkboard, writing the ingredients to a potion to cure hives and other rashes. "Why in the hell do we need to know this tuff anyway," he kept thinking over and over in his head until Snape looked at his watch.  
  
"Class is over, but I am assigning two feet of parchment of the effects of the Politimy Potion, do next class," Snape said, turning around. Everybody wrote down the ingredients and assignment quickly and started packing up. Draco was already done packing and out the door before Potter could write down the assignment.  
  
"Good, now I can catch him and make it look real," he thought as we walked out the door and stood next to a statue facing the class. As soon as Potter walked out, he grabbed him and pulled him over to the side, his two little annoying followers doing there job, following. "Potter, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Let go of him Malfoy, do it now," Weasley said. Oh, ya, what was Weasley going to do.  
  
"Bug someone else, why don't you," Malfoy said, turning to Hermione's wand in his face. Ok now he was scared. That stupid little Mudblood could do some real harm, he knew personally.  
  
"What is it Malfoy," she said, obviously seeing the scared look on his face, "afraid to face me?" She smirked. Damn her to hell.  
  
"I just need to talk to Potter, ok?" he answered. Reluctantly, Hermione took her wand down.  
  
"What are you doing Hermione, he's gonna kill Harry. I know he is," Ron said, looking at Hermione like she was crazy.  
  
"Let him go, Ron," she said. She was still looking at Malfoy as if he were the worst piece of scum on the face of the earth, but why would Malfoy kill Harry right now?  
  
"Thank you Granger," Malfoy replied, turning around, dragging Harry behind him. As soon as they were in a safe spot, Draco looked at Harry.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said, looking back at Malfoy.  
  
"Potter," ooh, not good Malfoy, not good, earn his trust Draco, earn his trust," H—Ha—Harry," hey, that wasn't so hard, now was it, wait, yes it was, "Harry, um, Melova's in trouble and um, so is the school. Now, don't go all noble on me and tell me that you'll take care of Melova and leave me with the school, because that is not happening. I'm gonna save Melova, no matter what, and I'm going to leave you with the school, kapische?"  
  
------  
  
_OK, this was a little weird. Did Malfoy just call me _Harry_, whoa, I have got to hear this.  
_  
"Melova's in trouble."  
  
_Oh, crap, I knew it. I goddamn knew it. Why else would he talk to me._  
  
"And, um, so is the school."  
  
_Ok, what the hell is going on here? I thought I was supposed to be the one to figure this out, but no, here's Draco Malfoy, enemy of the good, and is, is he siding with me. Oh my god, I think he is. I thought I would never see the day._  
  
"Now don't go all noble on me."  
  
_Noble, who said I'm noble. I am the opposite of noble, I'm elbon. (Which is noble backwards..) I'll take the school you take Melova._  
  
"I'm gonna save Melova, no matter what, and I'm going to leave you with the school, kapische?"  
  
_Wow, just what I was thinking Malfoy._  
  
"Kapische," I answered.

_Whoa, this was going to be interesting._  
  
-------  
  
Crap, what was going on. What am I doing, why am I here. I can't believe that I called Potter, Harry. Ugghhh. Damn his genes. Damn them to hell. Why do humans have to have a conscience? "Ok, so, do you have anywhere we could meet up, um, a house, a room, a shack, anything?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah, here's the address. I'll talk to the conductor of the EHE and see if they can take everybody home," he answered, handing me a piece of parchment which he just scribbled some words on.  
  
"Ok," I replied and turned to leave. I wasn't halfway down the hall when Potter called my name. Not my last name, my real name, Draco. I turned around.  
  
"What do you want Potter?"  
  
"Thanks." With that, he walked passed me and towards the Great Harry Potter Follower's. They walked behind him, just shooting evil glares at me the whole time.  
  
-------  
  
The dark man had left, and Melova felt it was safe to go downstairs. At least to eat some breakfast. When she made it to the kitchen, the house elves were all huddling in a corner, clinging onto each other. When they saw Melova, they ran to another corner, further away.  
  
"What's going on, you guys," she said, kneeling down, looking at the little scrawny things in tea doilies and pillow cases.  
  
"You are bad, go away," one of the girlish ones, she thinks, screamed.  
  
"What are you talking about? You guys, I'm not bad," Melova said. She seemed a little upset. Since she had gotten here, Mystery and the house- elves were all that really paid attention to her. Narcissa ignored her whenever she could, which was quite often, because she was always up in her room, practicing something, Melova didn't know exactly what.  
  
"Yes you are, go away," they all said, huddling closer and closer. This was all too weird. She thought the house elves loved her. They always treated her like one of their own, after Narcissa threw her in the kitchen. She couldn't stand it anymore. Then again, what was she supposed to do? Fly away, yeah, right, like that was possible..  
  
She didn't own a broom..  
  
-------  
  
"You guys, the school is in trouble, I need you to talk to McGonagall and tell her that she needs to set up the EHE to take everybody home. EVERYBODY," Harry said to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry, what's going on, what did you and Malfoy talk about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That's not important right now, just do what I said and I'll tell you later," Harry explained. He would never be able to tell them...  
  
-------  
  
Malfoy ran down to the Quidditch pitch right after classes had finished, and straight to the broom shed. As soon as he arrived, he opened it and took out his trusty Nimbus-Two-Thousand-and-One. He charmed it to make it small enough to fit inside his pocket, and brought out the Firebolt350 that he had gotten for Christmas. It was a gift form his father, who was in Azkaban. It was already getting a little dark.  
  
Malfoy mounted it and took of towards the south, towards his house.  
  
Towards Melova.  
  
-------  
  
A/N: Hey, I hope you like it so far. I know it's a long chapter, but I'm trying to make it long enough to hold you guys for two weeks, because I am going to be at my sister's house.  
  
-------  
  
Melova sat by the window and sighed.  
  
"You know Mystery, I wish I was back at Hogwart's, with Neville and Harry. I miss them all, especially Draco. Ooh, a shooting star, make a wish Mystery," Melova said, closing her eyes and wishing, wishing with all her might that Draco was there. When she opened her eyes, she screamed.  
  
There, floating next to her window, was Draco. "Melova, hey, get your stuff, I'm getting you out of here," he said.  
  
She didn't hesitate. She looked over at the trunks that were laying on the ground, most of them hadn't been opened. The ones that had, just contained her school things and a few clothes. She decided to leave them here. She picked up Mystery and put her on the window sill.  
  
"Wait, Draco, how am I going to fit on there with you," she asked, he tossed her something, it looked like a twig. When she touched it, it turned into a beautiful black broom. "Draco, I don't know how to fly," she said, she looked a little worried.  
  
"It's easy, now, hurry up, before my mom wakes up," he said. She took one trunk and stuffed her wand in her pocket. She mounted the broom and jumped out of the window.  
  
She floated. It was a great feeling, but Melova knew that she would have to wait to fool around some other time. She flew over to the window, and picked up Mystery. She curled inside of Melova's robes. When Melova took one last look at the room that had been her home for the past few weeks, she saw something she did not want to.  
  
There, in the doorway, was Narcissa Malfoy. She had obviously been drinking, her hair was a mess and she looked like someone had just dumped a bucket of ice cold water on her. Expression and everything.  
  
Melova quickly turned around and flew off towards Draco. She was almost there when a few sparks started flying passed her and hit Draco right in the back. He fell off of his broom and plummeted towards the ground. Melova took a dive towards him and caught him right before he hit the ground. Damn, he was heavy.  
  
"Melova, I'm so sorry, here, take this," he handed Melova a piece of paper. "Potter will be waiting for you there. Don't ask any questions, just get there as fast as you can."  
  
And with this, Draco Malfoy, a good Draco Malfoy, died..  
  
-------  
  
A/N: Waahhhh, it's so sad, it's not fair. Why did he have to die. Oh, yeah, because I made him. Hehe. Anyway, if you think this chapter is sad, wait till the next one...  
  
Please review....extremely appreciated.  
  
Luvs, hugs, and kisses, unless you just ate garlic-Ara


	10. Hogwart's School of No More

A/N: Hey, thanks to everybody who reviewed, once again, it means a lot to me.

I couldn't wait to update, so I bugged my sister to let me use her computer.. I hope she doesn't kill me..  
  
On with the show..  
  
--  
  
Melova looked down at the lifeless gray eyes of her cousin; she closed them and held his body close to hers. He had died for her, and she wasn't going to let him down. She realized that she was still in the huge backyard of the Malfoy mansion. If Narcissa went looking for her, she would kill her on the spot. She walked over to where Draco's broom had landed and picked it up. She knew it was much faster, and that Draco loved his Nimbus-Two-Thousand-and-One more than any other broom he had ever owned. She lay it in his arms, crossing them. He was a knight, and his broom, his trusty sword. She kissed his forehead and flew off, Mystery wriggling inside of her robes.  
  
She looked down at the piece of paper that Draco had given her when she made it to a town far enough away form the Malfoy Mansion that's he knew Narcissa wouldn't come after her. She unfolded it and landed next to a light-post.  
  
_Number Twelve, Grimauld Place, London_  
  
Great, it was the middle of the night and she didn't know which way London was from here. How was she supposed to find this place? She didn't know where Grimauld Place was. Then she thought of Draco. He had spared his life to get her this far, and, she wasn't giving up now. She let Mystery down and sat up against the lamp-post.  
  
"Mystery, what am I supposed to do? I don't know where this place is," she looked at her ragged little cat. She cuddled up against her and laid down. Melova started to tear up. Draco was gone. She was lost. She was confused and hungry, and very very thirsty_. What was going to happen now?_  
  
A loud crack came out of nowhere and Melova looked upon a familiar sight, hope was once restored.  
  
"Mystery, look, look," Melova cried with joy. Oh, happy day. Wait, not a happy day. She started to tear up when the conductor came out and took her trunk. She went inside to one of the beds and laid down.  
  
"Where are you off to miss?" he asked.  
  
"Will you please take me to Number Twelve, Grimauld Place," she said. This was her only hope.  
  
"And what business do you have there?" he said. His right eyebrow was raised. This was a little weird.  
  
"I'm meeting somebody, an old friend. She said to meet her there," Melova lied.  
  
"Oh, come on now, I can't take you to exactly Number Twelve, but, I'll drop you off at the end of the road," he said. Ok, this wasn't just a little weird. This was flat out weird.  
  
"Why can't you take me to Number Twelve?" Melova asked. She was confused. _Why was this guy acting so strangely?_ He was looking at her like she was a murderer or something. That's it, she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Melova broke down and started to cry right there. _Why did everything happen to her? Why was the world so cruel and unforgiving? Why did Draco have to die?_ She started whimpering and mumbling stuff when the bus came to a sudden stop.  
  
"Grimauld Place, London," the driver said. She thanked them and gave them the only money she had in her trunk, two Knuggets and a Sickle. She stepped out onto the dreariest looking street she had ever seen. She grabbed the Firebolt 350 and her trunk and started to walk down the street, looking at the addresses as she went along. Mystery followed close behind. When they reached number eleven, Melova was a little anxious. She walked over to the next house, but it was number thirteen.  
  
"What's going on here, there is no Number Twelve, Grimauld Place," she said. _Great, now what?_  
  
She turned around to go sit on the curb when she saw something black and large out of the corner of her eye, she swerved to see what it was, but there was nothing but a piece of paper. She picked it up and read it aloud.  
  
"The headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix may be found at number twelve, Grimauld Place, London,. Yeah, if there was one," she said. _The headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix may be found at number twelve, Grimauld place.... Oh my god.  
_  
She looked up. There was a door, and a window, and another window. A balcony. Some more windows, now a wall. _What in the bloody hell is going on_?  
  
Finally, between number eleven and number thirteen, Grimauld place, was number twelve. She walked up to the door and knocked...  
  
--  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. _What was going on? Why was Dumbledore acting so strangely? Why was everything so different? _He went outside to think what to do next, when he saw something black and large out of the corner of his eye running to Hagrid's hut. He followed in pursuit and reached the wooden hut just after it went inside.  
  
Harry knocked on the large door. It opened to show Hagrid rather, well, more ruffled than usual.  
  
"Hagrid, can I come in, I need to talk to you," Harry asked. Hagrid was shifting from side to side. What was he hiding? He hoped it wasn't another dragon egg, Harry thought, remembering his first year and Norbert, the Norwegian Ridgeback.  
  
"I'm a lil' busy 'ere 'Ary, if you coul' come bac' la'er, I' be happy ter talk," Hagrid said, a broad, yet unconvincing smile on his face.  
  
"It's ok Hagrid, you can let him in, he needs to know," said a familiar voice that made Harry's heart stop. I mean, literally stop. He was about to have a heart-attack. Hagrid moved to the side and Harry walked in. There, sitting in a massive chair was Harry's godfather...  
  
"_Sirius?"_  
  
--  
  
Ron and Hermione ran to Professor McGonagall's office. The slammed the door open and ran inside, almost tripping over there own feet.  
  
"Goodness gracious, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, slow yourselves down before you hurt somebody," she said, a little shocked.  
  
"Professor, you need to send all of the students home, something horrible is about to happen," Hermione said, out of breath.  
  
"And what sort of thing would that be Ms. Granger," she said, her lips tight and one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I think the end of Hogwart's," Hermione answered.  
  
--  
  
"Sirius, you're alive, you're alive!" Harry screamed, not caring that the door was open and a few first years were just outside.  
  
"Quie' 'Ary," Hagrid said, slamming the door, making everything inside the hut shake.  
  
"Sirius, I thought that, I thought that you were dead, you're alive, I can't believe it," Harry couldn't help it, he ran over to his godfather and hugged him. Sirius held him close. Harry loved his smell. Sort of musky, sort of like vanilla, but all Sirius.  
  
"Harry, something terrible is about to happen, and we need to prevent it as much as possible. I need you to grab your broom and go to follow the train tracks to Platform 9 ¾. I need you to talk to the conductor of the Hogwart's Express, and tell him to haul ass to Hogwart's. Tell him this," Sirius said, whispering something in Harry's ear.

Harry nodded and took off towards the Quidditch pitch. Grabbing his broom, he flew across the lake and found the train track's. He stood on the tracks for a while, taking in what had just happened. Sirius was alive. He was alive, and, by the looks of him, doing pretty well. He took off and headed towards King's Cross.  
  
--  
  
"What do you mean, Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"She means exactly what she said. We don't know exactly what's going on, but, why would we lie to you about something like this. Professor, you need to send all of the students home as soon as possible. If you don't, there are going to be more and more deaths. I don't think you want the deaths of innocent students weighing on your shoulders, do you Professor?" Ron explained. McGonagall looked scared now.  
  
"Professor, please, send them home, we don't have a reasonable explanation except for our gut instinct, Harry's word, and Dumbledore's weird actions," Hermione said. _Please send them home, please, trust us.  
_  
"Yes, I trust you, but there isn't enough room for all of them on the Emergency Hogwart's Express, and even if there was, everybody would need to pack up there things. It's to much of a pain to get everybody to leave in one day, so I'm sorry, I will send out the word and everybody will go home tomorrow," she said, smiling. She knew that something was wrong; she just didn't know what it was. Now, these students come in here and conform her fears. _Great...  
_  
"Tomorrow will be too late, professor, they need to leave now," Ron said. _What was going on here?  
_  
--  
  
Harry could see the station now, he knew that he would be there soon. He was already going at full speed, but he put in a little more effort, taking off his school robes and discarding them. This speeded him up. When he reached the station, he landed and ran inside of the train, towards the front.  
  
He reached it and opened the compartment where the conductor stayed. He was sleeping on a little cot. Harry went over and shook him awake.  
  
"Wake up, you need to haul ass to Hogwart's immediately," Harry screamed.  
  
"Oh, ya, what's the password?" the conductor asked smiling.  
  
Harry blushed, he didn't want to say this.  
  
"You're sexy, I'm not. I'm weak and you're hot. Danger is about to come, save me hero, save me hero," Harry mumbled, his face turning red as he said the password. Whoever thought that was going to die.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't hear you," the conductor said. Harry was starting to get pissed.  
  
"YOU'RE SEXY, I'M NOT. I'M WEAK AND YOU'RE HOT. DANGER IS ABOUT TO COME, SAVE ME HERO, SAVE ME HERO," Harry screamed in the man's face. The man smiled and walked to the control room.  
  
"Ok, Mr. Potter, I need you to shovel some coal into that boiler over there. Turn the dial to 700 degrees and we'll be ready in 5 minutes," the conductor said as he picked up a shovel and gave it to Harry. Harry dropped his broom and started doing as the man told him. The man picked up another shovel and started to do as Harry was.  
  
--  
  
"Sirius, wha' is goi' on?" Hagrid said turning to face the black haired man after Harry was out of sight.  
  
"Dumbledore told me to get here as fast as possible. I hopped the EHE when is went to King's Cross to pick up Narcissa Malfoy. Because everybody thinks I'm dead, they thought I was just Narcissa's pet or something. They let me aboard, and I have been staying in the forbidden forest ever since," Sirius explained.  
  
"Did you ge' to see 'er. Melova I mea'," Hagrid asked.  
  
"Yes, I did, she looks just like her mother, but that isn't the point right now. Hagrid, Voldemort is running the school. He trapped Dumbledore inside of my house and took over the shape of his body, and his lifestyle. He sent my poor daughter to the Malfoy's to be trained as a dark witch. You see, Hagrid, it was prophesized before Melova was born, before Harry was born. Heck, while the Marauder's and I were still in school that my daughter would destroy the world. Not Voldemort. So, Voldemort tried to get a hold of her many times, to train her to become evil, but, so far, he has been unsuccessful. And I'm planning to shoot down destiny," Sirius said, a serious look on his face. He slammed his fist down on the table and walked to the door. He opened it, turned into Snuffles and ran to the castle.  
  
--  
  
Hermione and Ron were furious. They thought that the Professor didn't believe them. They knew that it would be too late to send everybody home tomorrow. The war was going to either be today, or never.  
  
They walked outside and sat in the courtyard.  
  
"Ron, I don't know what to do. For once, I am totally and utterly confused," Hermione cried into Ron's sweater. He patted her back and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"It's going to be ok Hermione, Harry will do something, I hope," he said as he took her into both of his arms. He looked over at Hagrid's hut, wondering if they should tell him. _No, if McGonagall didn't believe them, then why should Hagrid.  
_  
That's when the door opened, and Ron saw something familiar run out of it. At first he thought it was Fang, but Hagrid didn't follow it. It just ran towards the castle; towards them.  
  
"Hermione, look," Ron said, pointing towards the black dog.  
  
Hermione raised her head and gasped._ Were they dead, they had to be, if they weren't, then why was she seeing a ghost?_  
  
"You see it, too?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
--  
  
Harry sat in the front of the train.. He ran to the front to ask the conductor how much longer it would be till they reached the school, and found him asleep on his cot, again. Magic was obviously running the train now. However, he heard whistling coming from the front. He opened the control room and saw something he really didn't expect. There, running the train was a _ghost_. Literally, whiteness and everything.  
  
"Can I help you sir," the ghost asked.  
  
"Yes, um, when do you believe that we are going to reach Hogwart's," he said.  
  
"About 30 minutes," the ghost answered.  
  
"OK, well, thanks," Harry said, going back to his compartment.  
  
It was just a little dark when they reached the school and nobody was outside waiting for them? _What was going on, didn't Ron and Hermione talk to somebody?  
_  
Then he saw red sparks coming from the grounds and knew something was wrong. He told the conductor to stay where he was, and Harry took off on his broom towards the school.  
  
What he saw, was sickening.  
  
--  
  
"Everything is going to plan, Wormtail," Voldemort said to his right-hand man.  
  
"Yes, master, Harry Potter is gone, just like we predicted, shall we initiate the attack?" Wormtail said. His nose wiggled. He looked just like a rat, and was one, literally. He could transform himself into one.  
  
"I think we shall," Voldemort said, laughing, Wormtail following in suit.  
  
--  
  
"Snuffles?" Ron asked when the dog reached them.  
  
"Yes Ron, but we don't have any time for that right now, everybody is in grave danger, we need to..." but they were too late. Screams were already coming from the other side of the building. Sirius raised his head and ran into the castle, dragging out a few students before the whole wall crumbled above him. The students got to their feet and ran into the forbidden forest.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, tell as many student as you can to get into the forest. I have convinced the centaurs to put a barrier up to only allow students and staff members inside," he said, they were just standing there, "GO!" he growled at them.  
  
They ran off, screaming what Sirius just told them.  
  
Sirius ran to the other side of the castle and saw a sickening sight. All over the grounds, were dead students. They had obviously been in class when the explosion happened. He picked up the students that were still alive and carried them to the edge of the forest. It was almost dark, and he knew that there were still students and teachers inside. He ran through the flames that were beginning to build along the destroyed wall and transformed back into his regular form. He ran into every classroom screaming to go to the forbidden forest when he met up with Wormtail...  
  
_WHERE WAS HARRY?  
_  
--  
  
Harry saw the dead students, among them Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom. He ran over to them, just to make sure. They couldn't be dead, he was just talking to them not two hours ago. But, sure enough, they were gone. A few tears rolled down Harry's face and he walked over to the flaming castle. There, under all of the rubble, he saw something he didn't want to...  
  
_Red hair._  
  
He pulled back all of the rocks and saw a lifeless Ginny Weasley curled up on the floor, beaten and dirty. He picked up her body and held it against him, she was still warm. He started crying, tears flooding out of his eyes when he heard a scream from inside of the castle. He laid Ginny's body down next to Neville's and Seamus' and jumped through the fire. There, he saw Peter Pettigrew torturing his godfather. Before Harry could think, he pulled out his wand form his back pocket and said to words, he thought he would never use against another human being..  
  
_AVADA KEDAVRA  
_  
Harry said, pointing his wand as Peter Pettigrew's back. He flopped over dead and Harry ran to Sirius' side.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked. Sirius just nodded and stood up. They ran through the castle to McGonagall's office and found her lifeless body on the ground. The door slammed behind them and they turned to see Narcissa Malfoy standing there. Sirius pushed Harry behind him and took out his wand.  
  
"Well, if it isn't little Padfoot, back from the dead are we?" Narcissa laughed, a faint hint of alcohol in the air.  
  
"Narcissa, leave, I don't want to have to do this," Sirius said.  
  
"Do what, Sirius, ooh, are you gonna kill me, you wouldn't have the guts," she said, smiling broadly.  
  
"I know I wouldn't, but I will do this," Sirius said. He pointed his wand in Narcissa's face. She looked a little frightened.  
  
_CRU...  
_  
"Ok, ok, I'll leave, but, you're daughter will pay for this," she said, disappearing into thin air. Voldemort had obviously lifted the Apparation Spells.  
  
"Way to go," Harry said, looking at Sirius, who winced a little and then walked over to McGonagall's desk. He flipped through her articles and pulled out a piece of paper. He folded it and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Harry is the train waiting," he said, holding his side.  
  
"Yes, but, what's wrong?" Harry asked, looking at the side of Sirius' clothes.  
  
"Just a few broken ribs I think. No biggy, but you need to get into the forbidden forest and tell everyone to head to the train. No buts. You need to get out of here before Voldemort finds you," Sirius said, stopping Harry a few times from speaking. He looked at Harry.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Sirius answered to the worried look on Harry's face.  
  
"That's an empty promise," Harry said. Sirius laughed. Harry ran out the door and towards the forest. On his way, he picked up Ginny's body and carried it inside.  
  
--  
  
Ron and Hermione were worried. _Where was Harry? Why wasn't he there yet?  
_  
They ran into the forbidden forest after they gathered everybody they could, and waited. They waited, a few more students and some teachers coming out of the castle and running into the forest, obviously having been warned by Sirius. They were on the only side of the castle that hadn't exploded yet. More and more people started apparating onto the grounds and going inside, all of them in DeathEater outfits.  
  
When they finally saw someone walk out of the castle that looked anything like Harry, he was far away, carrying something. Something with red hair.  
  
"_GINNY_!" Ron screamed, running to where Harry was just now entering the woods.

When they reached him, Harry was sitting on the ground, holding Ginny close to him, and crying. Tears were streaming down Ron's face as he looked at his little sister. She looked so peaceful, so opposite of her surroundings. Hermione was crying and sat down next to Harry, running her fingers through Ginny's hair.  
  
"No, it can't be Ginny, I just saw her twenty minutes ago, she was going to Herbology, know, it isn't her, _IT ISN'T HER_!" Ron cried, taking his sister from Harry, crying into her shoulder.  
  
"Ron, Hermione and I need to get everybody to the Express right away. When you feel you're ready, take Ginny to the train," Harry said, standing up and putting his hand on Ron's head. He was crying even louder now, muttering incomprehensible words.  
  
"Ron, did you hear Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron stopped crying for a few seconds to look up and nod. His eyes, nose, and ears were red. He looked, horrible. He went back to crying after Hermione nodded and turned to follow Harry.  
  
--  
  
Sirius ran through the halls of the school, chasing out all of the students and teachers that he could, and finally decided to go back to the forest when he was stopped by a gang of at least 25 DeathEaters. They all smiled, raised there wands and fired, when they were finished, there was nothing left of Sirius Black. He had apparated to quickly.  
  
--  
  
Hermione called after Harry. He stopped and spun around.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Why don't we just do a loudspeaker spell?" she said. He nodded and Hermione said the correct words, pointing her wand towards her throat.  
  
"ALL HOGWART'S STUDENTS, PLEASE PROCEDE TO THE HOGWART'S EXPRESS, DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT LEAVE THE FOREST UNTIL YOU CAN SEE THE TRAIN," she said, her voice magnified by the spell. She pointed her wand to her throat and said the counter spell. Both Harry and Hermione ran towards the Hogwart's Express, hearing the sound of it in the distance.  
  
--  
  
Melova didn't get an answer at first, so she knocked again. This time, a very weary looking Harry Potter answered the door. He smiled at her. She looked at his face, he had obviously been crying.  
  
"Harry, what's going on? Where is this place? Why were you crying?" Melova said, flooding him with questions. She walked inside and saw a man, a man she knew, but only from her dreams. Only from the Daily Prophet. Only from the _mirror_.  
  
"Daddy?" she said.. Sirius smiled. He walked closer to Melova. She ran and hugged him, he winced a little bit from his broken ribs, but, he was happy to finally see her. To hug her, to smell her.  
  
"Melova, where's Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
Melova turned around and looked at Harry. "He's gone, Narcissa killed him," she said, a few tears rolling down her face. She looked up at her daddy. _Wow, she could finally say daddy._ He hugged her tighter, she returned the favor.  
  
They finally broke apart after a few tears. Melova looked over at Harry, but he wasn't there.  
  
"Daddy, what's going on.. What happened? Why isn't Harry at Hogwart's?" Melova asked. She looked into the trustful blue eyes of her father..._HER FATHER_!!  
  
"Melova, we need to talk," he said.  
  
--  
  
A/N: Oh, tearful rejoicing!! Happy and sad day... I hope you liked it. I couldn't wait, I had to write this down and update now, but, I will not be able to update again until August 16, poopy...  
  
Please review...really appreciated.  
  
Luvs, Hugs, and Kisses, unless you have some sort of odd tropical disease- Ara


End file.
